The Other Dopplëganger
by Zeldaxluve64
Summary: Emma Gilbert leaves her mermaid friends in the Gold Coast, and begins her new life in Mystic Falls. Her long lost uncle Grayson Gilbert lives here, or so she thinks. Emma finds new friends, with secrets of their own, and she comes face to face with her dopplëganger Rebekah. In a town with Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Dopplegangers, and Witches, a Mermaid fits in perfectly.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys. This first chapter is about Emma's new life in Mystic Falls. She will need to say goodbye to her old life on the Gold Coast, and settle down in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Little does she know the town is crawling with vampires. Alright I'll shut up now. Don't wanna give away the end. Enjoy!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Three sisters, three friends that had been there for each other during this whole freak accident, swimming out to sea while their boyfriends acceptingly watched their true form show. The last memory I had with my best friends haunted me as I packed my perfect life up into boxes. Just 3 hours ago it was the best day of my life, but now it seems like the worst.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I finally told Ash who I really was, we defeated Charlotte, and I swam beside my sisters Cleo and Rikki. We met Ash, Lewis, and Zane on Mako Island for a picnic. Just two short years ago the three of us had become mermaids in this very moon pool. We needed eachother and we went from just classmates to sisters. There was enough laughter and happiness to last a lifetime, but my mother called me with the news that ruined it all.

"Emma darling come home we need to talk."

"Mum can it wait I'm kind of busy"

"You can go back to your friends later. Just come home for a while. We need to talk," she said this time more sternly

"Alright mum I'm on my way," I hung up.

"Hey guys my mum says I need to go home. I'll be right back"

"Emma can it wait," Asked Rikki impatiently.

"No," everyone gave me a sad look, "But I'll be right back. I promise"

"I can give you a ride home on my boat," I pointed to my legs, then the moon pool, "Oh ya," he muttered, clearly upset.

"But. I would love to go with you," I said brightening his sad face. I got into his boat and it was a quiet ride home.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What do you mean we're leaving?" I shouted.

"Emma honey calm down" I couldn't calm down just when life was starting to get good she had to take that away from me. "I can't calm down mum. What about Cleo and Rikki? What about Ash?" How could I tell this to Ash? I began to cry.

"Honey you can still talk to Ash and your friends, and visit but we're going to travel the world. Think of all the new and exciting places we can go," she said cheerfully. "What about school. Friends. A house. Money?" My questions were endless but mom had answers to all of them. " Eventually we will settle down. Just think of it as a... summer vacation"

"Only we never go back home!"

"Honey we can come home for the holidays and summer time. And I we have family up there. My brothers said that they went to live in America. Maybe we'll see them there?" she replied. _'Then explain the 'for sale' sign!' "_Mum I didn't know you have brothers." A depressed look crossed her face. "I had 3 brothers," she sniffled "One of them passed away young. I got into a fight with other brother John. I moved to Australia to get away from all the madness. Grayson didn't get involved in any of this, but we haven't talked for a while. He lives in a small town in Virginia." Eager to change the subject she added, "You can go back to your friends now. But we're leaving at nine thirty tomorrow so be ready."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I burst into tears and walked out of the room, not letting her see me cry. I didn't want to make her sad, especially now.

I ran outside in tears and jumped into the water before Ash could ask what was wrong. I ran into the mountains of Mako Island and cried until Ash came up to comfort me. I told him everything and we talked for a while until we decided 'well he did anyways' that it was best to just stay friends. He said that long distance relationships would be hard, and he would just miss me too much. We hugged and

When he left I felt worse than before. Cleo and Rikki gave me the comfort I needed and we agreed that I was to good for Ash anyways. It was funny how quickly the roles reversed.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Even Rikki was crying. We had packed up our whole house and the moving trucks had taken all of our boxes to boats that would later take them to our permanent home in America. Our clothes, and everything we would need this summer was packed up in our car. I hugged Rikki and Cleo for as long as possible. I couldn't lose my sisters. I just couldn't. "Emma lets go," said an impatient Elliot.

"What are you going to do on the full moon? We have Lewis, but you're all alone in this," asked a worried and now practically bawling Cleo. "I'll figure things out. I'm the smart one remember," I said sarcastically. "Emma let's go," said another impatient voice. This time it was my dad.

"Promise you'll call us everyday," said Rikki. "I promise. And I need to go before my dad loses his head." We giggled and hugged one last time. I got into the car and soon my friends and my old life were just a distant memory.

We drove for what felt like forever until we stopped in front of a large building. "Mum? What is this?" I asked. "It's the International airport of Australia," She replied. "Wait. We're leaving Australia," I said completely shocked.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Nearly 4 months passed since we left, and it was mid August. Our family visited the beautiful cities of Europe. 4 full moons passed. I called Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis for help the first few times, but eventually I got it down. _After all I really am the smart one. _I giggled at the thought. I was almost revealed when our family went to the Caribbean Islands.

They insisted that I come snorkeling. Elliot pushed me into the water and thankfully a boat came by distracting them while I joomed around the Caribbean Coast. The first thing I did, was call Cleo and Rikki. They told me to swim back to a safe area so they don't see your tail, and tell them that you went back to the hotel to dry off. Other than that things were pretty normal.

My mother eventually decided we would settle down in Mystic Falls, Virginia. "Mum is this the town where your brother Grayson lives?" I asked. "I don't know, but it's possible," She replied. I swept my long blonde hair out of my face, and grabbed my 2 large, light blue bags from the trunk. We walked into the airport, checked our bags, and got on the next flight to Mystic Falls.

I fell asleep and the next thing I knew my brother was shaking my shoulder. "Go away Elliot," I muttered. "Em. Em Em," He continued to shake my shoulder, "It's snowing." When I heard this, I quickly unflexed my hand. The snow stopped. "Em. What just happened. A second ago there was a blizzard, and now it's sunny." Elliot spent the rest of the plane ride trying to find out what happened, no luck. I got about 3 hours of sleep when we landed in Virginia at 11:30. I got into the cab, completely tired. "Mum, Dad? Why don't we have a real car," I wondered out loud. "Patience Emma we will get one later," said my father sternly. I inserted the key to out brand new home, and found it filled with boxes. I was tired, but being my narotic, perfectionist self, I needed to unload every box of mine, and all of my luggage, before I could sleep.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Zz Zz Zz Zz Z Zz Zz Z z Zz Zz Zz Z z Zz Zz Zz Z z Zz Zz Zz Z z_

_I wandered through a forest full of thick vines. Where was I? I saw the back of a girl with short, wavy, blonde hair. She was wearing a pale white dress and a 1920's feather headband. She looked perfectly civilized. Why was she here in the middle of nowhere? She looked pretty, but I never saw her face. "Rebekah darling. I brought you a snack," said a british man in his mid 20's. He was carrying a young lady in her early 20's brown, curly hair, but longer than Rebekah's, a brown ruffled dress, and white, satin gloves. She also had a 1920's feather headband, but she looked unconscious. A man came running towards them. I stayed in the shadows, but found a room full of people in 1920's attire. Was this some kind of party? My eyes wandered back to Rebekah and the British Man. The man screamed, "What did you do to Lidia. Give me back my wife before I call the cops." The british man chuckled. "That's so funny. I feel like I'm having Déjà Vu. We just killed a man who swas asking about his wife." He bit Lidia right in front of her husband who ran top speed only to be stopped by Rebekah. They both visously sucked the blood of their victims. The only thing I thought to do was scream. The girl turned around. Her mouth was covered in dripping blood, and she had red eyes and sharp fangs. "Vampire," I muttered under my breath in fear. She wiped off her face and it scared me to death. It was me. "Looks like we have a visitor," Said Rebekah. She bit my neck and I screamed as she drained the life out of me._

I woke up drenched in sweat. I thought about calling the girls. My phone said it was 2:53 a.m. It must have been about 6:00 p.m for the girls in Australia. How would they know what to do. I couldn't put what I just saw into words. I decided to go downstairs and try to get it out of my mind, but I kept seeing myself with red eyes and fangs. "Relax Emma it was just a dream," I convinced myself. Thankfully nobody was down here, or they would think I was crazy. I reached up to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I went over to the sink and filled it with water. The water sloshed around, and I carelessly spilled some on my shirt.

I had 10 seconds.

I tried to run for the bathroom, but I transformed into a mermaid midway across the hallway. I stayed quiet and tried to belly slide my way out of view. I dried off my arms, and accidently banged into the counter. A book fell loudly onto the ground, waking up my parents. "Honey what was that?" Asked my mum to my dad. I belly slided until I reached a dish towel. I dried off and turned human just in time. I ran behind the counter when my mum turned on the light. "Emma? Elliot?" She asked. I stayed hidden just long enough for her to think it was just her imagination. _Phew that was close. Too close.__ I needed to be more careful next time_. I ran up to bed and went back to sleep.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

AN: So guys how did you like my story. Leave some feedback to tell me how to improve it. Did you love it, like it, so so, dislike it, hate it, think it was the worst story in the world? Please let me know. You can send me pribate messages, or post them publicaly. Just plzzzzzzz rate my story. I will try to publish a new chapter every sunday.


	2. The New Life

AN: This chapter is about how Emma meets Elena, Starts School, and Begins her new friendships and relationship. Again please leave feedback. Normally I won't post more than one chapter in a week, but a good fanfiction author never leaves you hanging. Also during this chapter I decided to have a small section with Elena's perspective. Get ready to see the story from a whole nother angle than the TV Show. Without further ado. Lets read.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up at 6:30 like always. I am the kind of person who likes consistent routines. Think what you want but I'm not uptight. I made my bed and now that it was lighter I could see how beautiful the lace bedding looked. My parents wanted to start fresh in a new environment, so they bought us each new beds. Empty boxes made up the majority of my room. I used boxes as furniture and made them into tables and a dresser. I stacked them up, with the open parts full of my clothes. Somehow after 3 months, my furniture still wasn't here yet.

I didn't really care what I looked like, so I pulled the first thing I could see out of my dresser. I wore black Capri pants and a blue spaghetti strap tank top. I put on my silver locket, and held it close to my heart. It reminded me of Cleo and Rikki. It was safe to assume they wore theirs too. I felt that I looked fine with light makeup, pink lip gloss, and my long blonde hair let down and parted slightly to the left.

When I got downstairs everyone else was already awake. It surprised me, because normally I was the first one up. "Good morning honey breakfast is ready," Said Mum cheerfully. "We're having waffles," he said with his mouth full of food. '_I can see that. Close your mouth that's disgusting.'_

"Oh yum I love waffles. Thank you mum," I replied politely. "Emma. I need to take Elliot to school, would you like to come," Asked my father. "Elliot has already started school," I asked curiously. "Yes. Elliot is entering 7th grade at Robert E. Lee Middle School," Replied my father. I shook my head and the two of them walked out the door, got into their car, and were soon on their merry way.

I ate my breakfast and as I was clearing my dish, my mother headed out the door. "Emma honey, I'm going to head down to the grocery store would you like to come," my mother offered. "Oh no thank you. I think I'm gonna go check out the new neighborhood," I replied. "Honey be careful. There have been 4 recent animal attacks," She warned. "I will mum. Don't worry," I assured. "Ok honey. Who knows you might even make a new friend," she said. "I doubt it," I muttered. She crossed her arms and gave me one of her looks.

"Emma you can't hold onto your old life forever," She said back sadly. "Don't worry I'll get used to it sooner or later. But I'll never make any friends as special as Cleo or Rikki," I said. "You will make a friend. Mark my words," She assured. "Maybe," I said clearly not believing it. She smirked and I left the room rolling my eyes.

I was jogging down the street in my own little world, when I tripped over a girl sitting next to a tree. I fell onto my butt. It didn't hurt, but it was really embarrassing. She held a green book, and stopped writing in it the moment she saw me fall. She had beautiful Chocolate brown eyes, and an olive complexion. Her long brown hair framed her face perfectly. She looked like a supermodel. She wore a light pink tank top and jeans.

"Oh my God I am SO sorry," I said feeling so bad for the poor girl I just tripped over. "Oh, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have been sitting in the middle of the road," She said with remorse. She reached out her hand and helped me up.

"Oh you were fine. I should have watched where I was going,"I said not letting her take the blame. "I basically tripped you," she said, "It was my fault." Then I realised how similar she was to me. Neither of us could let the other take the blame. Then we started cracking up. It was like another me.

"Ok it was both of our faults," she added. I smiled and nodded. She outstretched her hand. "I'm Elena," she said still giggling. "I'm Emma," I replied, "I'm new here." I pointed to my house around the corner. "Yeah I kind of figured," She said. '_Oh was it really that obvious. It was probably my accent' _"Ya it's my accent isn't it?" I asked. "No it's just I know pretty much everyone at my school and in the neighborhood.

Hey where exactly are you from?" She asked. "Oh Australia,"I answered. She smiled. "Well it's a really big climate change," She said, "And a long flight." I nodded. "Hey does it rain a lot here?" I asked nervously. "No. Well maybe. It's not gonna be as sunny as Australia. We're actually expecting a storm today. I was about to go inside but I tripped some innocent girl instead," She said trying to annoy me. We laughed. Actually this was the most I had laughed since I left Australia.

"Are you gonna go to Mystic Falls High," Elena asked changing the subject. "Yeah are you?" I answered. "Uh huh. Hey maybe I can show you around," she said. " Really? Thanks," I added surprised that I made a new friend. I felt a drop of water hit my arm. I quickly wiped it off not wanting a repeat of last night. "Looks like the storm's coming in. Do you wanna come to my house and wait it out?" She offered. "Thanks I'd love too."

The tree was right next to her porch. I ran under the overhang just in time. It started pouring rain all over Elena, who went back to grab her green book. We went inside her house. Her house had a lot of windows and it gave off a 'sunny' look. A young women who looked like she was about 20 came out and greeted us. She looked so young. Way too young to be a mom.

"You must be Elena's big sister," I said, using my charm just in case. "Oh no. I'm their Aunt," She laughed and said as she extended a hand. "Jenna this is my friend Emma. She's from Australia," said Elena.

I shook hands with Jenna and smiled. "Hi Mrs...,"I waited for an answer. "Sommers, but you can call me Jenna," She replied. "So you're Elena Som..," She cut me off, "Gilbert." My jaw hung open and I smiled. "That's so funny," I said, "My last name is Gilbert too." _'Maybe she was my Cousin. I didn't want to make a perfectly good moment awkward though.'_ Too late.

She had hazel eyes, a pale complexion, and honey blonde hair. She was pretty, just like Elena. I looked at the picture hanging on the wall. It had a couple (parents?), Elena, and a teenage boy about 16 (brother?).

"Are those your parents?," I asked. Jenna and Elena got sad and neither of them were willing to explain. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," I said now feeling guilty. "No, it's fine. Ya they are," she was eager to change the subject, but Jenna cut in, "I'll go make you guys some uh... toast." Elena smiled at Jenna. "That's ok Jenna," She said. Then they both burst out laughing. _'Inside joke I guess?'_ Nobody was willing to explain and I didn't want to ask them. "Inside joke," she said seeing how confused I was.

Her brother walked downstairs. _'I can't hold it in he was kind of hot. Of course I would never tell Elena this'_ Too late again. She saw me staring and added, "Uh no he's a stoner." That took away any chance of me actually liking him. Elena didn't look like she was lying or joking. "Elena I'm right here," said the boy. "Jeremy go up stairs," She said impatiently. We talked for a while, but when she started to look bored. That seemed like my cue. I pretended to look at my phone and read a message from my mother.

"Hey it looks like the storm's over and my mum just told me to come home. I should get going," I said. "Ok. See you at school tomorrow," She answered. '_Ok I lied. My mom didn't call, but I didn't want to lose the one friend I finally had.'_ I decided to run home before the storm started again. I went inside and of course my mum was wondering where I was. "Emma were you out jogging in that rain," She asked. "No I met this girl and...," She cut me off. I had been cut off a lot today.

She gave me her I told you so face. "A friend?" She asked, "I thought you said that you would never make a new friend." I raised my eyebrow, but then smiled and gave up. "Her name is Elena Gilbert. That's how we met. Same last name," I said, hiding the fact that I tripped over an innocent civilian. _'If only Elena was here'  
_-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_

I woke up at 6:30 like always, made my bed, and got ready for school. I wanted to look decent, because this was my first impression at my new school. I wore a blue and white, ruffled shirt, and white denim shorts. I took a deep breath. 'Just b_e yourself Emma' _I'll admit it I was really nervous. I left for school early, so I could get my schedule.

On my way over I saw Elena. She was in the passenger's seat of a car with an African-American Girl. She had chocolate-colored skin, dark eyes, and long dark brown hair. Elena was wearing a red blouse, and a leather jacket. When she saw me she smiled and waved at me.

Just then as they were driving away, I saw a bird fly up to the car, causing them to crash. I ran over and asked if they were ok. "Yeah I'm fine," Said Elena, completely shocked. "Hey this is my friend Emma. We met when I tripped her in her tracks." We burst out laughing. "That is not what happened! I tripped over some innocent girl when she was just sitting there minding her own business."

We laughed for a while, but I felt bad that Bonnie had no idea what was going on."Hey it's nice to meet you," I said to the other girl. "I'm Bonnie," She said and we exchanged smiles. She drove away and I continued on my way to school.

At 7:30 I got to school. I was just outside the building, when I was walking I rammed into some guy with dark shades and a leather jacket. This time I couldn't deny it one bit he was hot. "I'm so sorry. I have this really bad habit of running into people," I said, blushing. "That's fine. Are you ok," He said kindly. _'Alright I'll admit I judged a book by its cover. I see this mysterious guy, and automatically assume that he's a mean guy. I guess I was wrong' _

"Ya. Sorry I'm new here," I said. "Really me too," He said, re-assuring me that he was nice. I smiled at him. "I'm Emma," I said breaking the silence. "Stefan," He looked at me weirdly, like we had already met "I'm sorry but you look so familiar." A confused look crossed my face '_What was he talking about?'_ "I don't think so. I just moved here from Australia," I said smiling. "Weird," He said as he walked away. I was so confused. I watched as every girl in the school (even a couple of guys) stared at him. This made me like him so much less than before, but he was still cute.

I saw Elena and Bonnie when I walked into the building. Elena waved at a guy with blonde hair, intense icy blue eyes, and a red leathermen's jacket. He clearly saw her, but just ignored her, and put in a pair of ear buds. "He hates me," She said. _'Should I ask?'_ I decided against that. I listened to their conversation. "That's not hate. That's you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it. But secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits," Said Bonnie, encouraging Elena. A tall blonde cheerleader (who reminded me of a Barbie) came up and hugged her asking, How she was. Actually a lot of people did that. I felt like there was something I should know, but I didn't dare ask. The blonde ran off and talked to some other cheerleaders.

"Emma hey," Elena said when she noticed I had been watching. "So you heard about Matt," She said, realising that I had been eavesdropping the whole time. I nodded. "I know how exes can be," I said supporting her. She smiled, and then I went into the office to pick up my schedule. A mad, middle-aged, African-American lady, who didn't look to pleased with her job, asked for my name, gave me my schedule, and shooed my out the door. "Don't worry. Mrs Jane is like that to everybody," Elena said nicely. She looked at my schedule and told me that we had every class together. I smiled. Then Stephan walked up to Mrs. Jane and she smiled. "I guess not everybody," I added. "Well he's hot," She said. "All I see is back. It's a hot back," Said Bonnie, smiling and giggling.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar," Said Bonnie, looking deeply into his hot back. "You're really gonna run this whole Psyscic thing into the ground huh?" Said Elena. "Pretty much," Replied Bonnie with a smile. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't want to be annoying like the other blonde girl who left Elena with a super annoyed look on her face. Elena saw Jeremy walking into the boy's bathroom and followed him in. "Stoner problems?" I asked. "Yeah," Said Elena, clearly annoyed by him, "He's a pain, but he's my brother and I love him anyways.

"Please be hot. Please be hot," Said Bonnie. "Trust me he is," I said. "You met him," She said dropping her jaw. "Yeah. His name is Stefan and he's really nice," I read her confused look, "I rammed into him in the hallway. He was really nice about it." She smiled and jumped up and down. I saw her run into Stefan, while coming out of the men's room. They kept running into each other, and she came over to me and Bonnie with her head down. "I'm so embarrassed. He asked me if it was the men's room. And then we kept running into each other. There goes any chance of going out with the school's hottie," Explained Elena sadly.

We walked around the hallway to Mr. Tanner's class. He was a tall man with dark hair, tan skin, and dark bushy eyebrows. He looked possibly middle eastern. He looked so passionate and perfectly nice. Elena stared at Stefan and he returned it. She smiled at him. He kept staring at her it was really creep. Either than or I was just really jealous. I saw Bonnie text someone, and Elena checked her phone. Elena smiled at Bonnie, then looked over at Stephan, who turned his head when he saw her. Maybe he was trying not to look creepy, too late.

"I made it through Mr. Tanner's Class without getting yelled at," Said Elena. "I know right. He is really inconsiderate. Especially after what happened," Said Bonnie. "Really not you too," Said Elena angrily. There was something going on. Everywhere she went someone was hugging her and asking how she was. "Hey did you see Stefan? He's got eyes for you," Said Bonnie changing the subject. "Yeah it was creepy," I said jealously. Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad he still talks to me. Especially after what happened earlier."

_'I made it through my first 4 classes today, without throwing up. I'll admit I'm surprised.' _I walked down the cafeteria. Fear flashed through my eyes as I watched everyone sit down at tables with their friends. I walked across the cafeteria to the door, when Elena and Bonnie invited me to sit with them. I smiled and sat down. I felt like I finally had friends and maybe I could get used to this life.

After school, I saw Elena walking home. "Elena wait up," I called. She waited for me. "Hey do you mind if I walk home with you today," I asked. "I'm not going home," She pointed to the graveyard. I gave her a confused look. "My parents," she was biting her lip fighting tears, "they-they're dead." My jaw dropped. "Oh my god. When i asked about them," I paused, "I am so sorry."

She frowned. "I liked it better when you didn't know. I was Elena Gilbert you knew friend, not the charity case. The sad little girl who lost her parents," She added. "Ok. I'm sorry. I'll pretend I didn't even hear that." She smiled. "Hey if you want I can come with you," I saw her lose the smile, "Actually no. Bad idea. I'll see you...,"

She cut me off. '_I swear this is like the 4th time I've been cut off. Whatever. She has every right. Oh wait, I'm supposed to forget about her parents. Come on Emma get a grip' _"No that would be great. I guess I could use the company," She said, re-gaining her smile. We walked into a cemetary with a sign that said Mystic Falls Cemetary Este. 1792. She sat against her parents' grave stone and pulled out a green book.

I couldn't help but notice the names Miranda and Grayson Gilbert carved into it. Grayson Gilbert! That must have been the brother my mom was talking about. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her only brother that she was still in touch with passed away. I didn't want to sit with her, it just felt too wrong. I also didn't want to sit against someone else's grave stone.

I decided to sit on a nereby bench. I got started on my homework, when I saw the bird that Elena's car crashed into.

Caw!

It couldn't have been the same bird, but it had to be. It was annoying and loud.. It couldn't take a hint.

Caw!

Seriously bird go away I thought.

Caw!

I threw a pen at him but he turned his head and screamed at me again. He was mocking me.

Caw!

Elena Looked angrily at the bird.

Caw!

"Ok. Hi bird," She said, "That's not creepy or anything"

Caw!

The bird turned towards me. He wanted me to greet him. '_Not happening'_

Caw!

"Shoo. Go away."

Caw!

"Ok fine. Hi bird. Now Go Away!" '_I'm losing my patience'_

Caw!

Soon a thick layer of fog had come up to my knees. '_This bird is creeping me out'__  
_

Caw!

"Emma!" Elena cried in fear. She shooed the bird and he flew away. She started running, when she heard a noise in the bushes. The bird and the fog were following her. It was Stephan. He pressed a finger to his lip. '_You scared the hell out of me freak!'_

Elena fell and I wanted to run and help her up, but Stephan beat me too it. They talked and she pulled up her jeans exposing the blood. In a matter of seconds Stefan was gone. I saw him run super speed out of the cemetary._ 'No it was just my imagination. That's not possible.' _

"Really it's nothing," She turned towards me,"Where did he go?" I shrugged. "I'm not crazy. Stefan was here." I smiled, "I know I saw him." She looked re-assured. "Hey we should get going. This is kind of creeping me out," I said. She nodded and we both ran out of the graveyard.  
__-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_

My phone buzzed. I gave Elena my number earlier today.___________________________________________  
_

**From: Elena**

Hey! I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill. Do you wanna come?

**From: Emma**

Sure. Be there in 5.

**From: Elena**

Kk. See you there. XOXOXO  
__-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_

_'There it was. My first real friend since we got here. She seems cool, and hey maybe I can find friends as great as Cleo and Rikki' _I got into my car and drove to the Mystic Grill. I saw Elena and Stefan sitting together. The "Life Size Barbie," Bonnie, and Matt were there too. Then another hot guy, with dark hair, tan skin, and dark eyes sat down with his girlfriend. She had tan skin, brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. He kissed her and she walked away, only to be stared at longingly by Jeremy, Elena's Little Brother. I sensed a love triangle here. "Dude not my sister," Said Matt to the hot guy.

When Elena saw me, she introduced me to everyone. "Hey guys this is my friend Emma. She moved here from Australia." I smiled and waved, "Hi guys." Elena individually introduced me to everyone. The "Life Sized Barbie" was Caroline Forbes, the hot guy was Tyler Lockwood (the mayor's son), the girl he was with was Vicki Donovan (her complicated ex: Matt's sister). All these names confused me, but it was fun to have a group of friends. Unfortunately they didn't seem to get along.

Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy fought over Vicki Donovan. Matt and Elena had just broken up. Caroline seemed to be found annoying by all of them. It seemed like Elena's only real friends were Stefan and Bonnie. I sat there quietly while they talked.

"So you live in Mystic Falls with your parents," Said Caroline. "My parents passed away," Said Stefan sadly."I'm sorry. Mine too actually," Said Elena. "I guess we have a lot in common," Replied Stefan. This angered Matt. "I'm out of here," Yelled an angry Matt. He got up and left the room angrily. There goes the Donovans. '_Interesting group of friends'_ I saw that nobody followed him outside. Poor guy. So I did.

"Hey. What was that about," I asked. "Nothing,"he said bitterly. "Come on you can tell me," I said. "TAKE A HINT! I DON'T WANNA TELL YOU!," He kicked the wall and knocked over a trash can. It set off a car alarm. I could see it. He wasn't the violent guy. He tried to let everyone think that, but he was just sad about his break up. I knew this as I watched him cry.

He got fiery red and started punching things left and right. "Hey. Hey. Calm down," I said. "Believe me I know. You don't think I've been dumped and replaced," I said. He remained quiet. No guy wants to break down crying and look like a sissy. "Look I know how you felt. You wanted to tear off Stefan's head the moment you saw him with Elena didn't you. He looked up. He wasn't crying anymore, but he still looked angry. He reached to punch the car, but I grabbed his fist. Elena came outside. "Hey Emma I got this. You can go back inside." She grabbed his shoulder, but he pushed her away and went running off into the night.

"He hates me doesn't he," She said. "No he's just jelous." That was the end of a perfectly good night. I wanted to get home and figure out what was going on with this town, with the crow, with Matt, and with Stefan's weird super speed. It was all too crazy.  
__-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_

**Bonus Section:  
**Elena's Perspective

'_Why does Matt hate me?' _I sad with a depressed look. Stefan and I had gotten to know eachother so well yesterday. When I got to school all I could think about was him. Mr. Tanner called on me and yelled at me about being out of the loop still, 4 months after my parents died. Stefan stood up for me, and showed Mr. Tanner off. I still wondered how he memorized all of those dates.

"Elena. Elena," It was Caroline. I stopped and waited for her. "You're coming to the party tonight right?" I nodded, "Why not?"I found Emma and told her about it. She passed. "I think I'll pass. I kind of want to just stay home and process all of this crazyness,"She saw my expression, "I'm sorry." I told her it was ok. After all it was pretty crazy, between the creepy bird, Stefan, Matt, and everything else in my life I couldn't agree more.

I heard my phone ring. It was Emma.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Elena what did I miss"  
"A lot more crazyness"  
"What?"  
"You know Vicki Donovan," I said hesitantly, but I had to tell Emma.  
"Ya. What about her?"  
"An animal attacked her"  
"What?"  
"She was wandering in the woods and the cops found her on the ground. She's in the hospital"  
"Where there any eye witnesses?"  
"No"  
"Then how do they know it was an animal attack?"  
"I don't know," I said, but really I knew something weird was going on too.  
"What about Matt"  
"Poor guy he lost so much. I feel really bad"  
"You shouldn't have too"  
"I broke up with him. Yes I do"  
"Hey. Speaking of that what about Stefan," She said changing the subject.  
"Ya. We're getting closer. We have so much in common"  
"Cool. Hey I have to go. See you tommorrow."  
"Ok bye."

I hung up.

Me and Stefan were more than close. He was always there for me no matter what. I got to know him and told him my story. He told me his. Then we kissed. It was magical, but I couldn't help but feel bad for Matt. He just lost his girlfriend, his mom was nowhere to be seen, and his sister was in the hospital. I saw the way Emma looked at him. He needs someone like her. Just because we're not together doesn't mean he can't move on.  
__-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_

AN: Hey guys did you like the first chapter. Please leave feedback. Tell me if it's worth next chapter is going to be mainly about Bonnie, (This chapter was about Elena) her witch powers, her bonus perspective paragraph, and how she meets my OC Christian. Also, Emma's new friendships, and possibly a relationship with Matt. Damon's coming soon and this time not in crow form.


	3. The Witch

AN: Hey guys. Right now all I can think about is this story, and I feel like I need to update. I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. All i can do is my best, and I wanted to make this chapter super amazing! A good fanfiction author never leaves you hanging. Anyways... in this Chapter, I will have more than just a small multiple perspective area. I'm going to switch off between Bonnie, Elena, and Emma throughout the chapter. If you guys have seen the show, this Chapter is going to cover the events from Season 1 episode 2 (The Night of the Comet) through 6 (Lost Girls). This basically covers Bonnie and her witch powers, Emma finding out about the Vampires in Mystic Falls, and of course the entrance of the one and only Damon Salvatore.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Emma's P.O.V:

I got home early that day from school. Mr. Tanner was picking on poor Elena today in class. Thankfully Stefan bailed her out. Stefan seemed really nice, but it was obvious he was into her. I remembered his unhuman speed and decided I would do some research. I went on the Mystic Falls Website and scrolled down to the History Page. Elena had told me there were no eyewitnesses the day of Vicki Donovan's attack. Something told me that it wasn't an animal attack.

On the page, articles showed that these animal attacks had dated back to 1864. Some of the victims included Johnathan Gilbert, Giuseppe Salvatore '_As in Stefan Salvatore. That means his family has lived here for over 100_ years', Thomas Fell, Honoria Fell, and Marianna Lockwood. It also showed four recent animal attacks. Michelle Babcock, Joe Smithson, Darren Malloy, and Brooke Fenton. It showed that there were no eyewitnesses and no footage. I was positive that these were most definitely not animal attacks.

I did a google search for unusual behavior in Mystic Falls, VA. I got 50 results. Most of them said it was animal attacks, except there was one that caught my eye. It said to come into their research lab on 1789 West Oak Ave. Mystic Falls, VA for more information. Speak to Mrs. Flemming. I got into my car and drove over to the Paranormal Activity Research Center of Mystic Falls without another thought in my mind.

I arrived at a tall, narrow building made up of reddish-brown bricks and white trim. I was 2 stories high and about 2 rooms in length. I walked in and was greeted by a young, preppy teenage intern. He smiled and directed me to a middle-aged woman with dark eyes, and short, brown, curly hair. "You must be Mrs. Flemming," I said politely. A sad look crossed her face. "Mrs. Flemming is no longer with us," she said sadly. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "That's ok. I'm Mrs. Leonnfu. How can I help you?"She asked kindly. "I've noticed some strange things going on. Five bodies have recently been drained of blood. I honestly don't know what's happening." She smiled and laughed merrily. "So many people come in with that same exact question. We have some books over there that you may want to give a look."

I smiled, thanked the lady, and began to read the research. It said that in 1864 the Mystic Falls Founders Council had plotted an attack against the demons of the night. Johnathan Gilbert invented devices to track the bloodsucking demons and burn them in the Fell's Church. '_Does this mean what I think?' _"Vampires," I muttered softly. The lady gave me a small nod, "You're quite clever. It takes most visitors a while to figure it out."

I was shocked. Was Stefan a vampire. He couldn't be. These vampires were cruel, heartless, murderers. Stefan seemed...well...not a cruel heartless murderer. I decided to do some more digging. Being me I couldn't just let it go. I had to do some more research and get to the bottom of this. I had someone else in mind. Someone else who was unknowingly closer than ever to the answer. I thanked Mrs. Leonnfu, and was soon on my way.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Elena's P.O.V:

Ok this may sound crazy, but I think I'm in love. Ever since Yesterday, I've been really thinking about Stefan. He was so nice, and even though things were complicated and I practically swore off dating forever, I have never been so happy in my life. We had seen the Comet last night. He told me it was just a ball of ice traveling on a course it can never escape. Once every 145 years, it gets to return home. I decided that after a week together, it was about time to go visit him at home.

Of course when I got there things were destined to go wrong. I stupidly let myself into his house, and I saw another guy. He most definitely was not Stefan. He had slick brown hair, blue eyes, and no doubt about it he was cute. He just had to open his damn mouth and nearly ruin my relationship with Stefan. "So you're the famous Elena," he said with a smirk, "I'm his brother. Damon." I thought he had no siblings?! "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

Damon smiled and let out a faint laugh. "Stefan's not one to brag." He was funny too. Little did I know he was as far from the perfect guy as possible. "I'm surprised that he finally recovered from the last one." I shot him a confused look, "Last one?" He smiled, "Ohhhh. You skipped the awkward ex chat. I guess he never told you about Katherine." I felt the exact same way, but I couldn't help but think that Stefan would never get over her.

"Damon!" It was Stefan. "I'm sorry Elena was he bothering you?" I shook my head. "You know I should really get going," I said as I walked out the door, not letting him say another word. There goes the perfect evening. Right down the toilet. I began to cry only to be stopped by Stefan.

I couldn't believe he was seeing me like this. I tried to hide my face but he didn't seem to notice. "What did he tell you?" He asked angrily. "He told me about your ex. Katherine." He closed his eyes and tried to explain himself. "Look Elena I can explain," He said. "No need to. Complicated brother. Check. Complicated ex. Check. To complicated to even think about moving on. Check. But then there's you," I started to cry and this time I couldn't hold back. I was so scared I would lose him forever. "Maybe it's best we spend some time apart," He said sadly. I could tell he was holding back. Just when I thought he was gonna walk away and leave me forever , he hugged me. I kissed him and we shared that smile, that kiss, and that moment. "Now that's better," I said happily.

I needed to find Bonnie and Emma. I didn't tell them about my real first kiss with him a few days ago. But I could only hide so much from my best friends.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Emma's P.O.V:

"Aren't you the new girl from Australia?" Asked a weak voice. I smiled and nodded. "Are you ok? Do you know what happened?" I asked. "I feel fine. An animal attacked me. I mean what else could it have been?" She still seemed lost. "Do you remember it clearly?" She shook her head. "I was out at the party getting drunk and the next thing I know I'm in here. "Vicki I think a vampire attacked you. Call me crazy...," She cut me off, "I don't think you're crazy at all. I feel like there's another part to the story. I just don't know what." That pretty much confirmed my theory. There are definitely vampires in Mystic Falls. Finding out who, that's the tough part.

"Well I hope you feel better. I promised Elena I would meet her at the grill." She rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil," She muttered angrily. "Why?" I asked. "All I see when I look at her is the girl who broke my brother's heart. Then she expects that they can just be friends again. He cried for like a week. Matty would never tell anyone that though.. and oh my god. You can't tell him I told you that." I smiled. "Don't worry I won't." Someone else walked in her room. It was Jeremy. "Oooh. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She frowned and shot an evil glance at Jeremy. "Oh my god Jeremy. You told her."

"No no one told me anything. I was just kidding but...," I saw a worried look on her face, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." As soon as I left. Vicki yelled at Jeremy for a while. It didn't seem right to listen. I walked out the door and bumped into someone. It was Matt. "Did you just come out of Vicki's room?" I nodded. "I wanted to see how she was doing. Elena told me that she was attacked by an animal. Ouch," I saw his look, "Bad idea. I Shouldn't have brought her up."

He didn't say anything. "Look you can't be sad forever. Maybe it's time to just move on." He smiled. I leaned in and told him that so many girls would kill to be with him. He understood me perfectly. A We kissed for about a second, when a beautiful moment turned completely awful. I turned around and saw Vicki. "This is really awkward. I'm gonna go." I turned around and walked away. I looked around the corner and saw Vicki smile at me. I guess she was happy to see that her brother finally moved on.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bonnie's P.O.V: Here I am going completely crazy. I think Grams may not be lying when she says I'm a witch. Stefan's a vampire. The weirdest thing of all was about Emma. I don't know how any of this is possible, but I guess I need to start from the beginning.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Elena. Elena," I laughed, "Back in the car." She was zoning out again. "I'm sorry I had a late night..," I cut her off already knowing the answer, "With Stefan?" She tried not to smile, but soon we were both cracking up.

When we got to school I saw Emma and Matt walking together laughing and smiling. Then he kissed her and walked away. "Woah. When did that happen?" I asked, not hiding how strange this seemed. "I don't know, but I'm glad he found someone new. I couldn't stand to watch him so upset." She smiled and when we got out of the car I guess Matt was finally done ignoring Elena. He seemed unusually happy. After all he had been through, he needed someone like Emma.

Emma waved at us and we were all having a perfectly good time, when the little blonde Barbie, Caroline showed up. "Hey. I'm gonna see all of you at cheer tryouts today right? Hey Emma you should totally try out," said Caroline with her peppy cheerleader spirit. "Sure I would love to," Said Emma nicely. We all got into the spirit and tried out.

Emma did ariels all the way across the field, and landed herself a position on the squad. I barely made it, but we all were on the squad. All of us except Elena. She wasn't really into it anymore and I understood that. It was her decision I guess. She didn't seem to sad to be cut. It's almost as if she tried to blow her tryout. "Elena what was that about?" I asked angrily. "I don't know. I'm just not feeling it anymore," She frowned. I saw her watch Stefan's tryout. He was so amazing. He had unbelievable, agility, speed, reflexes, and strength. It was almost unhuman.

Then something strange caught my eye. Tyler Lockwood had a friend. I mean don't get me wrong, Tyler's a great guy, but not exactly the most social one. The guy turned around. He had light brown hair that was swept across his face, bronze skin, and hazel-green eyes. He smiled at me and I swear I was about to pass out, when Elena shook some sanity into me. "Ooh. Bonnie's got eyes for the new guy," She laughed, and I tried not to smile, but soon it was broken by my laughter. Caroline and Emma joined the group.

"Hey. I'ts a school tradition for the girlfriends of the football players to wear their boyfriend's practice jerseys at the big game," Said Caroline to Emma. "But not during the half time show of course." I scrunched up my eyebrow. "If that's true then where's your jersey," I said meanly. Ok that was uncalled for, but she was annoying me. "Damon isn't a football player," She said in a sassy tone. A worried look crossed Elena's face, "Be careful. Damon can't be trusted," She warned.

"You're just jealous that I got the hot brother." Emma, Elena, and I all hung open our mouths in awe. "Oh my God Caroline. That's so mean!" I yelled. Elena's got angry. "Shut up Caroline. There's a reason that nobody likes you," She said. Soon things were way out of hand, Luckly Stefan showed up just in time. "Hey what's going on?" He asked. "Nothing," Said Caroline and Elena in sync. They both just walked away angrily. "Should i ask?" Said Stefan, surprised by Elena's recent outburst. He went after Elena and Emma went after Caroline, leaving me all alone. '_So much Drama. Why can't we all just be happy?' _I wondered.

The new guy walked towards me. He smiled, and I tried not to stare at his perfect, white teeth. "I'm Christian. Christian Moore. How's it going?" He said raised his eyebrows. I was speechless. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet," I mimicked him. "How's it going," I raised my eyebrows. We both started laughing. Maybe I won't be the only one of my friends not wearing a football jersey at the big game. He knew that I was in a hurry. "You going somewhere," He asked. "Yeah, I'm meeting some friends at the grill, before the big game. Do you wanna come," That was so stupid. What if he says no. "Sure. That would be great." Yes! I'm pretty much officially dating the hot new guy.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When I got to the grill I saw Elena and Caroline talking normally again. I guess the problem was resolved. Thank God! "Ooh. Bonnie's got a hot new date," Elena teased. I turned completely red, but Christian simply laughed. "I'm Elena," She said raising her eyebrows and smiling towards me. "Guys this is Christian. He's playing tonight at the big game," I said, and Christian nodded.

"So you're gonna wear his jersey tonight," She said, almost as if she was trying to embarrass me. Emma nudged her, "Elena." He just smiled. "I guess so," He said. I smiled and looked deeply into his hazel eyes.

"Bonnie. Back on earth," Said Caroline. "Sorry what?" I asked wondering what I missed. "I said, 'remember to come 30 minutes early to the game so we can practice our routine." Christian looked curiously at me, "You're a cheerleader?" I nodded. "Cool," he replied.

We finished our meals and I went home to get changed, when the weirdest thing happened. I saw a clear aura of the numbers 8, 14, and 22. At first I thought it was just weird numbers that I strangely imagined, but i kept seeing the over and over again. I picked up Elena and Emma, and we drove over to the game. I carried Christian's jersey. He was lucky number 3. I looked back and saw Emma carrying Matt's jersey (number 14_, and Elena wearing Stefan's (number 21). Emma and I wore our cheerleading uniforms, and I felt bad seeing Elena alone without one.

Stefan greeted Elena and they talked for a while. I watched him give her the most beautiful silver necklace. "Never take it off," He warned. _'How could I hear them. They were all the way across the field. Creepy.' _I tried to get my mind off this craziness. I went over to the rest if the cheerleaders, and we watched the game in the front row of the bleachers. Still, my attention turned back to Elena.

"Damon what are you doing here," Asked Elena. "Hiding from Caroline. She's so annoying!" Said Damon. "Caroline may have some annoying charecteristics, but we have been friends since first grade and that means something to me," Said Elena. Damon smirked. He looked deeply into her eyes. "You're attracted to me. You dream about me. Now you want to kiss me." '_Oh my God. Elena would never do that to Stefan' _

She leaned forward, and slapped him in the face. '_That's my girl!'_ "What the hell! I don't know what game you and Stefan played, but let me get one thing strait. I am NOT Katherine!" She stormed away angirly, and came to sit next to me. I played dumb. "What was that?" I asked. "Typical Damon. He tried to kiss me!" She said. '_Ya somehow I know. I heard it all' _

I put on Christian's jersey, and we watched the game. Stefan was the Running Back, Matt was the Quarter Back, Tyler was the Blocker, and Christian was the kicker. He kicked a 50 yard field goal, and even though I had no idea what that was, I was still proud. Elena turned towards me and whispered, "Hot football boyfriends. Check!" I gave her a big smile, and we started laughing.

I saw the strangest thing. Tyler Lockwood knocked over Stefan, causing him to have a deep, 6-inch gash across his hand. It went from his palm, all the way up his pointer finger. "Time out," yelled the ref. Elena and I ran over to look at it. He closed his hand and said, "I'm fine." He opened his hand, leaving no mark. I looked over and saw Emma's jaw hang open. She smiled, almost as if this had just proved her theory. I saw the numbers again. 8, 14, 22. I saw Stefan and Damon walk around the corner and the rest of the team went into a huddle.

All the chaos stopped, or so we thought. Everyone went back onto the bleachers, and I found Caroline. I took off Christian's Jersey, and we did the half time show. Caroline was in the front, and we went through our routine. Emma and Dana (Another cheerleader) did cartwheels across the field. We made three pyramids for our finale. Caroline was at the top of the first one, Emma the second, and Dana the third. I was in the middle, supporting Dana. Then the confetti cannon blasted. It was pretty awesome. "Nice work everyone," Said Caroline. The football players went back to their game and Coach Tanner came towards us.

"Have any of you ladies seen Stefan?" He asked angrily. "Yeah he went around the corner," I said pointing towards the Stoner's alley. "Thanks," He repliedd, walking around the alley. I listened carefully. "Salvatore! Get back here. The game's starting." It was pretty silent, and Stefan came back over, but this time without Mr. Tanner, or Damon. Emma ran over to Stefan. She gave him a we'll talk about this later glare.

I saw Matt walk into the alley looking for Mr. Tanner, and all I heard him yell, "We need an ambulance. Now!" Everyone ran over and I looked up. A sign said "BLGD 8." Mr. Tanner died directly under it. A white chalk mark read the number 22. The car that he died had a license plate, with 14 as the first two numbers. Mr Tanner died by buiding 8, in parking space 22, next to license plate 12. Maybe I really am pyscic.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Emma's P.O.V:

I had so much fun these past few weeks, and other than bathing, I didn't turn into a mermaid once. My theory was that Stefan was a vampire. As soon as I got home from school, I googled some traits of vampires, and he matched almost all of them. He could instantly heal wounds, and he showed unhuman speed and strength. After last night, I just had to do some digging.

-computer screen-

Google: _How do you catch a vampire_. *I got nearly 2,000 results. I scrolled down the page and found . I clicked on it. It gave me a list of vampire traits*

Strengths_:_

_- Super Speed *Check*  
_- Super Strength *Check*  
- Can instantly heal wounds *Check*  
- Can control the human mind (compulsion)  
- Dream manipulation

Vulnerabilities:

- Wooden Stake (death if plunged into heart)  
- Heart Extraction (results in death)  
- Decapitation (results in death)  
- Sunlight  
- Drowning  
- Fire  
- Silver  
- Garlic  
- Holy symbols (Such as Holy Water)  
- Running Water *Haha something we have in common*  
- Must be invited into a Household  
- Vervain

How to catch a vampire: *That's what I need!*

Note: Test all of these in (no specific order) to be sure that your suspect is really a vampire  
- Blood (Vampires are attracted to blood)  
_Cut a gash in your hand or arm and stand next to your suspect  
_- Sunlight (Vampires burn in the sun)  
_Lead your suspect into the sunlight and see if they burn  
_- Stake  
_Plunge a stake into your suspects arm.  
_- Fire  
_Light a match and set fire to your suspects arm. Quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher_  
- Silver  
_Plunge a silver dagger into your suspects arm._  
- Garlic  
_Make a dish with garlic for them, or hold a clove next to their face_  
- Holy Water  
_Splash Holy water onto your suspect  
_- Running Water *Ummmm. I want to expose Stefan not me.*  
_Put their hands under a sink.  
_- Invitation  
_Don't invite them into your home, but walk into the kitchen, seeing if they follow  
_- Vervain  
_Splash vervain onto their arm_

-Real life-

I printed the page and decided that today I would catch Stefan in his fake little human act. I searched the town and my house for the necessary materials. I got a clove of garlic (from my fridge), a pocket knife (from our garage), a pencil that was broken in half (from my room), a water bottle full of Holy Water (from the fells church), Matches (from our cabinet), Vervain (from Lockwood garden. '_Weird. Why was it there?')_, and a silver knife (from our drawer). I walked over to Stefan's house with my materials and the papers._  
_

I drove over to his house and knocked on his door. Stefan opened the door. "Emma. What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly surprised. "I need a favor," I said sternly. "Ok. Come on inside," He said. I walked inside and offered to make a snack. He smiled. I got some veggies and sateèd them in garlic, spices, and oil. "What is this," he asked. "Just some veggies. I want you to try it and tell me if it's any good." He nodded and took a bite. "What is this," He asked. "Garlic and some other spices and sauces." He smiled. "I like garlic. This is good Emma," He said.

Maybe the garlic myth wasn't true, but I won't give up. I pretended to drink some of the Holy water and spilled it on him. Nothing happened. "I'm so sorry!" I said. I poured a glass of water for each of us, and slipped some vervain into them. I drank mine, but he didn't touch his.

I decided to go for the most obvious trait. "Hey do you want more?" I asked. He nodded. I cut up some veggies and cut a gash in my hand with the pocket knife. He didn't see me do it thankfully. "Ouch," I said trying to get his attention. I walked over to him and he saw the blood. He turned around, but I put my hand next to his face. He turned back around.

His veins popped out off his eye, and his eyes were red, almost as if he had been crying. His pupils were small, and he had a sickly yellow colored iris. I put my hand right next to his face. "What the hell!" He said angrily. Fear crossed my eyes. I tried to run but he stopped me. "Are you trying to get killed." He looked into my eyes. "You will forget any of this ever happened," He said. Was he trying to control my mind? Somehow it didn't work. "You're a vampire," I said. He looked shocked. "Vervain," He muttered.

Now the roles were reversed. Stefan looked scared. I thought he was going to kill me. "Don't hurt me. I just wanted to know what you were. I did some research and..," he stopped me. "Ah. So that's why you gave me the garlic, and tried to give me vervain," He said, catching on to my act. "I just saw you heal so fast, and you had unhuman strength and speed," I said, "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He looked more relaxed. "But, I need you to explain a few things." He seemed hesitant at first, but eventually agreed. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Why didn't you react to garlic," I asked. "It's just a myth," he replied. "Holy water?" I asked. "Myth," He replied. "Running water?" I asked. "Myth." He said. "I'm guessing sunlight is a myth too." He shook his head and pointed to his ring. "Nope. This is my daylight ring. I use it to walk in the sunlight," He explained. "What about silver?" I asked. "Where are you getting this information?" He asked. " ," I started laughing. He smiled. "The only things that affect vampires are wooden stakes, fire, vervain, and sunlight," He said. I spilled out my bag and he laughed. He spilled some holy water on me. "Oops. I'm so sorry," He said, clearly mocking me.

I tried to run, but he followed me. I locked myself in the bathroom, just in time. "Emma. What's going on?" He asked, "I'm a vampire. Anything you're hiding is nothing compared to me," He said. I dried off and opened the door. "Nothing," I said. "Come on. I don't judge," He said.

I turned on the sink, and got my hand wet. "Promise," Well it was kind of too late. He nodded. I grew a an orange tail, made up of thick scales. The scales were rough like finger nails, but slimy. I dried off and he watched me transform back to a human. He smiled, "Cool." I was gave him a re-assuring smile. "I won't tell if you promise that nobody finds out about me." '_Great! Now somebody else knows' _He nodded. "Ok. See you around."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bonnie's P.O.V:

When I got to school, Caroline came running over. "The school is doing a fundraiser to raise money for our football program, now that Mr. Tanner is dead. It's called 'Sexy Suds,' because it's a car wash. So wear a bikini," She said super with her peppy cheerleader spirit. She handed a flyer to me, Emma, and Elena.

Sexy Suds Car Wash:

Wear a bikini and get ready to wash some cars.

Where: The School Parking Lot

When: Saturday, October 30 from 10:30-3:00

"Are you gonna go?" Asked Elena. I nodded. "No probably not," Said Emma. "Come on Emma have some fun." She shook her head hesitantly. "If you don't agree, then we're gonna drag you out of your house kicking and screaming," Said Elena. Emma laughed and smiled. "Ok fine." Elena smiled, "Yay!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When we got there everyone was already washing cars. Everyone except Damon. It was weird. I hadn't seen Damon all day. Caroline was running around looking for him, but she had no luck. "Has anyone seen Damon," She said. We shook our heads. Elena and Stefan arrived in full clothes. "Caroline's not gonna like this," Said Elena. "Take off your shirt," Ordered Elena playfully. "Only if you do," He said. Stefan had a six-pack. It was hot, but I couldn't think that. Not while I'm dating Christian. Elena took off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. When she took off her shirt, it left her hair frizzy. "So not sexy," She said, in midst of a laugh. "I disagree," Said Stefan, kissing her. She smiled.

Matt, Tiki, and I washed a car together. Another guy pulled up, with a damaged red car. "Why do I always get the ugly ones," She complained. "Hey just to be clear your car is a POS. I mean we can wash it, but it's still a POS," Said Tiki rudely. The guy looked offended. "You don't have to be rude," I said angrily. "No. Rude is uglying up the road with that junk," She said meanly. The guy sadly closed the door and walked away. '_Oh my God. She is such a bitch!' _I wanted to punch her so badly.

I glared evily at her, and the bucket of soapy water exploded in her face. She was screaming. "Oh my God. My eye," She said. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "What the hell just happened," Asked Tiki. Matt came over, turned off the hose, and gave her a towel. "Nice job Tiki," He said, still laughing.

"Hey Em. Do you wanna come help us? We could use a hand," I asked. "Sure. I'll dry," She said, grabbing a dry towel, and wiping the car down. I left Emma and Matt together, and went to help Christian with the truck, that he was washing. "Need a hand," I asked. He smiled, and jumped down from the platform attached to the doors. "Sure," He said, throwing a sponge at my face. We had a good time for a while. Elena came over.

Tiki came over. "You're on sweeper duty," She said meanly. "This is a car wash. Technically the floor's clean," I replied. "Ya but not dry," She said handing me the broom. I stared at the ground, and soon the water turned into fire. It spread rapidly, setting the car on fire. "Someone call the fire department," Yelled one of the students. Stefan stood up on the table. "Attention everyone," He said. Everyone turned towards him and looked into his eyes.

"Forget what you just saw," He said. Emma stared at the car and the ground and soon the fire stopped, and the burn marks turned into ice. In a matter of seconds it was all gone. "Why didn't anyone do anything," Asked Emma. "I told them not too," He winked. Was there something I was missing. Elena came running over. "Are you guys ok? I saw a car catch fire." Stefan and Emma nodded. "Nothing happened," Said Stefan. Stefan pulled Emma aside, but I listened anyway.

"How do Bonnie and Elena remember? You told everyone to forget." I said. "Elena has the necklace. I don't know how Bonnie knows though." I was so scared. "Did I do that," I asked. Stefan nodded. I drove away, and went straight to Gram's house. "What's happening to me," I said crying.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Emma's P.O.V:

I had no idea what just happened with Bonnie. Elena told me to let her go and not follow. She was going to see her Grandma. We finished washing all the cars, and we just had some fun for a while. Most of the kids had already left, and all of the cars were gone.

Matt playfully squirted the hose at me, not knowing what would happen. I tried to run, but I was too late, again. I grew a tail in front of the whole school. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. The ground was soaked, and the only way to turn human again, was Rikki. Unfortunately Rikki wasn't here. I saw Stefan go on the bench again. Was he gonna save me.

"Attention," He said again. Everyone looked into his eyes. "Go home and forget this ever happened. Everyone except for Matt, Elena, and about 5 kids, who payed no attention, got into their cars and drove away. Matt was staring at me. "This is weird. I can't be with you. I just want a normal girlfriend," He said. I started to cry, when Stefan grabbed his arm. "I can make him forget this," He said. She nodded. "But tell him to forget we were ever together," I said harshly. I knew I would regret this, but if he couldn't love me for who I really was, then what was the point.

Stefan looked into his eyes. "Forget any of this ever happened. Go home. You and Emma never got together. Ever since you broke up with Elena, you've had eyes for...umm...Caroline," He said and Matt got into his car and drove away. Stefan individually compelled the other kids, leaving only Elena. Elena threw me some towels. I set one down, and rolled onto it. I used the other ones to dry off. Soon, I was back in human form. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Said Elena. "I need to go do some research. It's kind of important..," Stefan cut her off.

"No need. Come to my house and we can confess ourselves," He said. "Wait. Damon's there and that's not safe for any of us." We agreed. "Hey Jenna's not home until 6. She's going on a date with Logan. We can talk at mine." Soon all three of us were at Elena's house.

"They looked towards me. "You first" Said Elena. "I'm a mermaid. It all happened in Australia just a couple of years ago to me and my friends. But that's another boring story, that you probably don't want to hear. Anyways I basically sprout a tail every time I come in contact with water. And I can do this," I held out my hand towards Stefan's water-glass, and froze it. "That's really cool. Who said we don't want to hear your story?" Said Elena.

"Well 2 years ago my friends, Cleo and Rikki were in a little boat with me. We went out to sea, and were stranded in the middle of the ocean when the boat ran out of gas. We saw a shark breeding island called Mako Island. We decided to grab some ores and paddle over to the island. I went to look for phone signal and we climbed up the mountain. Cleo slipped and fell into a hole. I followed her inside, and Rikki stupidly jumped down too. We looked for a way out, and me being a swimmer used the water route. I swam in and out in about 30 seconds, and we knew it was our only way out. We tread water in the 'moon pool' and something magical happened. The moon shined right through the crater of the extinct volcano. Lights went up into the sky, and we were changed. Cleo, Rikki, and I swam out of the volcano, and we were greeted by the rescue police. The next day when I went out for a swim I grew a tail. We discovered how this happened to us, and after 2 years when things started to get good for us, I had to move."

"Well that's my story," I said. "That must be so hard. Going through all of this without your friends," Said Elena. I nodded. "Oh and once a month (during the full moon), if I look into the moon, then my powers get crazy and uncontrollable," I added. "Powers?" She asked. "Yeah. You saw how I froze the water, and I can make it snow, create unusually strong blizzards and snowstorms, and manipulate ice and snow. Look," I took the frozen glass and made the ice come out. I stretched it, and made it into an ice sculpture indirectly using my hands and my mind. "That's so cool," Said Elena.

I said my part, and I think I should leave you two alone when he tells you his. "Ok. See you around," Said Elena. "There's this party tomorrow night at the school for Halloween. Do you wanna come?" Asked Elena. "Sure," I said smiling. I left them alone.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

AN: So how did you like Chapter 3? I changed my mind. The next chapter is gonna be about th Death of Vicki Donovan and the Halloween Party, the Mis Mystic Falls Paegent, and the Founders Day Party. Chapter 5 is about the entrance of Elijah and my favorite character Katerina Petrova (or Katherine Pierce).

-Zeldaxluve64


	4. Lexi

"So Stefan's a vampire," Said Elena and when she saw my look, she added, "Stefan told me how you found out, and told me we could talk." I nodded. "Are you scared?" I asked. She shook her head, "At first I was, but he filled me in on things and told me about how he turned into a vampire in 1864." I smiled. "That's really cool!" I said, "Hey I really need to go. I'll see you at the party tonight."

I had a few hours before the party, and I decided to go out and get my costume. I drove home and smiled at my mum. "Hey mum there's this Halloween party at school and I need a costume..," She cut me off and handed me a $50 bill. I smiled. "Thanks mum," I hugged her and was soon out the door. I got the first costume I could see, a pirate.

I wished Cleo was here more than ever. She always did my hair and makeup for Halloween and parties. The dress had a cross-stitched white top, with black cross-stitch threads, and a frayed red skirt attached. It had lace around the bottom and top. It was pretty except for the fact that it had a dress about mid-thigh, a little shorter. I put on some fish net leggings underneath. "Slutty American costumes," I muttered under my breath.

I wore my mum's black stilettos, hoping that she wouldn't notice they were gone. I curled my hair and put the pirate hat on top of it. As for makeup, I decided to keep it on the down low, with some red lipstick and some black eyeliner. I knew that if Cleo were here, I would have pirate eyes, a patch, dirt and scar makeup, and a super overboard costume. I missed Cleo and Rikki so much, it was hard to even wake up in the mornings.

I drove over to school, parked my car out front and went to go meet my friend, when I heard a scream. I ran towards the direction it came from, and I saw Vicki Donovan and the screaming victim. She bit her victim's neck and looked up at me with a face covered in blood, fangs, and red eyes. Vicki Donovan was a vampire.

"Emma are you ok?" Asked a voice. It was Stefan. He used his super speed and strength to grab Vicki and stop her. She vigorously attempted to escape, but she couldn't. "Calm down," He said. "Compel her," I shouted. "I can't compel a vampire," He said, "But. I know why you're here." She glared at him, "Then why is that?" Stefan pointed to the party, "To see Jeremy." She nodded, "Yeah. And if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to meet," She said escaping his tight grip.

I decided to give this thing a rest, and go meet up with my friends. Bonnie was smiling and laughing. "Hey are you ok. After Yesterday..," She stopped me. "Yeah I'm fine. I talked to Grams and guess what," She said. "What," Said me and Elena anxiously. "I'm a witch," She said. "Seriously," Said Elena shocked, "I don't believe you." She smirked and put her hand above a pile of leaves. Soon each one was levitating at a different height. "Wow!" Said me and Elena in harmony. She smiled and gave Elena an I told you so grin.

Stefan was dancing with Elena, Bonnie with Christian, and pretty much everyone but me had a dance partner. I missed Matt more than ever right now, and seeing him dancing with one of the cheerleaders nearly made me cry. _'Emma he hurt you. Snap out of it' _I needed a guy who could accept me for me, and if that meant no guy at all, then so be it. "Rebekah," Said a charming voice. I turned around and he hugged me. "I though you were dead," He said, "Rebekah say something." I pushed him off of me. "I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person," I said. I knew that name. Rebekah was the vampire from my dream. The guy was really hot, but he thought I was someone else and I couldn't have that.

"I'm not Rebekah. Now leave me alone," I said. "Stefan!" I screamed. He and Elena came running over and Stefan looked into the guy's eyes. "This girl is not who you think she is. Forget you ever saw her and go straight home," compelled Stefan. The man was off into the distance. "Will he be back," I asked. "Probably. I bought you some time to do a bit of research. But I have a feeling of darkness when I hear that name. It's really dangerous here," He paused, "Next Friday come to the boarding house. That gives you a little over a week to get the hell out-of-town. Don't come back until you have answers." I nodded. "Stefan!" Barked Elena. "No. He's right. I need answers. I promise that I'll be back soon," I replied.

This was the third time that I thought things were fine, but they got way worse. I saw Stefan drive a stake through Vicki Donovan's heart. Vicki was attacking Elena and Stefan had to do whatever he could to save Elena. I guess this was the end of a small friendship.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"It's time," Said Stefan. "Come on in," I said. He had to compel my mum, otherwise she would never let me leave. "Emma needs to go somewhere important. Let her go and don't think twice about it," He said. "Emma. You need to start packing. You leave tomorrow," She said and that was the end of one of my problems. Over the past month, I had comforted Elena and watched Jeremy recover. Everyone was recovering from Vicki's death, so I decided that it was a good time to leave. In Mystic Falls, we have all of December off, so it's perfect. It was Monday, December 2nd, and I was ready to leave on Friday.

"Hey it's my Birthday today. Caroline and Elena insisted on a party, so I think that is the perfect time to leave. Pack up all of your stuff and put it in Alaric's car. Damon and the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman can help you while you're there. You can say goodbye to everyone and leave during the chaos. Ok?" He said. I nodded. "Got it," I said. "Hey you should meet my friend Lexi. You would like her," He said. I smiled.

After a few hours, I was completely done packing. As Stefan requested, I put my suitcases into the trunk. Maybe I overpacked a bit, but I was gonna be gone for over a month. "Emma," Said a few girls. It was Elena and Bonnie. I was gonna miss them. We hugged. I remembered this feeling, from when I left Australia. Thankfully this time, I would be coming home. "Hey It's my last day here, why don't we enjoy it," I said. They smiled. "Ok. Come to my house, and we can get ready for Stefan's party together.

Elena lent me a red mini dress, Bonnie wore a beautiful black paisley dress, and Elena wore a long green fishtail dress. We did each other's hair and makeup, and it really did feel like old times. Elena did Bonnie's hair and makeup, and Bonnie did Elena's, because they both wanted to do mine. Bonnie had long wavy hair, white eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mocha lip gloss. Elena had a stylish up-do, with a few strands framing her face. She looked like a goddess. Of course she barely needed any makeup to look pretty, but Bonnie gave her red lip stick, black eyeliner, and some green eyeshadow to match her dress.

Bonnie flat ironed my hair, while Elena did my makeup. "You're really pretty Emma," She said, as she put some foundation and powder on my face. Bonnie parted my hair on the far left, and put some styling gel on the top, so it would stay sleek. Elena gave me a natural light brown eyeshadow, mascara, brown eyeliner, red lips, and some pink blush. Bonnie curled the bottoms of my hair up, so it would look short. It was about shoulder length. "Thanks guys," I said. "No problem," Said Elena. "Yeah. Anytime," Said Bonnie.

When we got to the party, I met Lexi. She wore a low-cut black dress, dark makeup, and stilettos. She seemed nice though. "Hey I'm Lexi," She said. "Towel girl," Said Elena. "Hey we ma have gotten off to the wrong start. Stefan's a good friend, but that's it," She said. "I know. He told me. He also told me you're a vampire," She said. Lexi smiled and nodded. "I'm Emma," I said, breaking the awkwardness, "And this is Bonnie." She smiled.

Lexi went over to the bar. "Three shots of tequila," She ordered the bar tender. She looked back at Elena. "Make that four," She added. "I'm gonna need to see some I.D," Said the bar tender. She raised her eyebrow and looked into his eyes. "No you don't," She compelled. "That'll be...," He said, but Lexi cut him off."Free," She compelled. "On the house," He added, giving her the shot glasses. "Thanks," She said, as she walked back towards us.

"And that's how to successfully get some free liquor," Said Lexi. She handed a shot to me, Bonnie, and Elena. Elena shook her head, and Bonnie and I soon followed. "Come on. For Stefan," She said. Elena forced her smile back and impulsively drank her shot. "For Stefan," She mimicked, explaining herself. Bonnie followed with her shot, and just as I was about to drink mine, the sheriff walked in. Ok now isn't the best time to be caught drinking tequila.

Bonnie froze and zoned out into space. About a minute later she pulled me and Elena aside. "I just had a vision. The sheriff was dragging Lexi outside and accusing her of being a murderous vampire. Then, Damon came and staked her and she died," Said Bonnie. "No!" I said. "Stefan said that Lexi needs to come with us," I added. "Don't worry I have an idea," Said Bonnie, "It's a 24-hour protection spell. If Lexi dies in the next 24-hour time period, than she will come back 12 hours after she dies." I smiled.

"Naudoti savo magija saugoti šią mergaitę nuo mirties," Chanted Bonnie. She held Lexi's arm as she finished the spell. "What is this?" Said Lexi. "You'll see," Replied Bonnie. Me, Bonnie, and Elena went off to the side to plan. I hugged them. "You guys know that once Lexi is killed we need to hit the road. So now is our only time to say goodbye." They began to cry. "We'll miss you a lot. I guess I'll see you in December for the pageant," Said Elena. I smiled, "Promise to skype me whenever something interesting happens." They nodded. "But you better do the same. Tell us when you figure things out," Said Bonnie.

"Show me the vampire who did this to you," Said the sheriff to a scared teenage girl. She pointed at Damon. The sheriff went up to Lexi and took her out of the room. I went up to Stefan. "Change of plans," He said. "Damon can't stay. He and Alaric will make sure you get up there safely, but then you're on your own. Ok?" He said. I nodded. I had a plan of my own. I would put dead lexi into a large suitcase and right before she came back to life, I would ask them to stop at a gas station, where I would tell Lexi to follow us.

I went outside and saw Lexi with a stake in her heart. Stefan was crying and Damon went to go bury the body. Bonnie, Elena and I followed. Elena had the suitcase, and things were going pretty much as planned. We unburied her and folded her up to fit in the suitcase. We folded her arms in and tucked her legs next to her body. It was the biggest suitcase we had, but she still barely fit.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I loaded the suitcase into Alaric's car, and we drove for a while. Then, I heard my phone ring. I had expected it to be Bonnie, Elena, or Stefan, but no. It was Cleo. We hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Emma!" Said Cleo, clearly excited.  
"Hey Cleo. I missed you guys so much," I said.  
"Well then i have really good news"  
"What," I asked curiously.  
"Me and Rikki are coming to visit for Christmas!"  
"Oh my God really!" I was so excited. The pageant wasn't until December 29th, so I didn't need to worry about picking favorites, even though it was an obvious choice.  
"Ya," She said, "I asked my dad, and he said its ok. Just tell us which days work for you and you family."  
"Ok. Things are complicated. I'll explain them when you get here, but I'm not staying with my family."  
"Well now I'm really excited."  
I giggled, and she joined in.  
"Ok. I have some things I need to do, so why don't you come from the 18th to the 26th. You're off of school then, right?"  
"Yeah. But what do I tell my parents?"  
"Uh tell them my mom says it's ok, other than that, I will take care of the rest."

I hung up. "Who was that?" Asked Damon. "Oh. Just my friend from Australia," I said. The rest of the ride was quiet. I read my book, looked at the view, texted Elena and Bonnie, and then finally went to sleep.

When I woke up, it was 6:07 a.m. "Damon. Stop the car. I need to go to the bathroom. Like now!" I said. "Ok. Ok. Your highness. There's a gas station about 2 minutes away," He said with a smart aulic tone. When we got there I took the suitcase and wheeled it inside. It was moving, and she was obviously waking up. Alaric went to get some snacks, and Damon went to get gas, so they didn't notice me wheeling in a giant suitcase with a 500-year-old re-awakening vampire inside.

I went into the bathroom, unzipped to suitcase, and lay Lexi down on top. I pulled the stake out of her heart, and got the pocketknife Elena gave me. I sliced my hand open, and poured my blood into a water bottled. I filled it up to the top, and losing that much blood probably would have made me pass out, but I drank the blood that Stefan gave me to heal my wounds. He gave me 4 vials of it for emergencies, but with Lexi here, I don't think I'm gonna need that. Lexi was slowly gaining mobility in her fingers, hands, arms, and legs but she wasn't opening her eyes or really coming back.

"Emma are you ok in there?" Asked Alaric. "Yeah. I'm all good," I replied. Lexi clearly wasn't waking up anytime soon, so I decided to put her back in the suitcase. Just as I folded her arms, she opened her eyes, and returned to a normal skin color and condition. "What happened?" Asked Lexi. I handed her the bottle of blood. "You died. Damon drove a stake through your heart," I said. Her eyes widened. "What! Then how am I still alive?" She asked. "Its a really long story," I said. "I'm listening," She said.

"Ok. To make things short. Bonnie had a vision that you would die, so she cast a spell to protect you from death. Bonnie, Elena, and I put you in this suitcase and brought you here," I explained. "What about Stefan? Does he know. Or Damon? Was this all part of some plan?" She asked."No. Damon can't know you're alive. If we told Stefan, there is a chance he might tell Damon. But even Stefan agreed that you would be the best person to help me with my research," I said."Research?" She asked. "I have a lot to explain, and I will, but I need to go. You have two options. Either get into the suitcase and stay quiet, or you can trail behind our car. But you can't get caught," I said. "I'll follow you guys," She said.

Damon and Alaric pulled up to an airport. They got my suitcases and compelled the baggage man to make them free. I got my purse and carry-on bag, and went up to security. Damon compelled them to let me through, and then we said goodbye. "You gonna be ok?" Asked Damon. I nodded. "Ok. Call me when you get there. We got compelled you a rental car, and a luxury hotel room for a month," He said. "Thanks Damon," I said, and I went off into the crowd. Once I was sure Damon was gone, I went to find Lexi. I saw her outside the airport, so I knew she must be here.

I saw a gust of wind go by, and someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Miss me?" Said Lexi. I smiled and giggled. "Watch and learn. I'll show you how to have fun completely free. I'll even show you a few tricks that don't involve compulsion," She said. "Thanks," I replied. She started coughing and dropped down to the floor. She turned and winked at me. Everyone crowded around her, and a few people came up to her. "I need water," She said breathlessly. Someone ran and bought her an ice-cold bottle of water and gave it to her. She drank it, and instantly stopped coughing. "Thanks," She said. "That's how it's done," She said.

Damon drove me to Miami, so nobody would catch on. From there, I would take a plane to Honolulu, HI. Lexi compelled the security guard to let me through, and we got first class seats. After 10 hours, the pilot announced that we had 30 minutes left. "Hey Lexi. I need to tell you why I'm here.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I need to research the truth about myself. I went to a paranormal activity research center in Mystic Falls, and they said that Hawaii had the biggest paranormal activity research center in the world, and that's where you come in. You need to compel the guards to let me in," I explained.

"Ok. Got it. But what do you need to find out?" She asked.

"I've been having dreams about this girl named Rebekah. She looks exactly like me, only she's a vampire. Do you know her?" I replied.

"You know just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean all of us are friends, but yes. I've heard the name," She said.

"Then who is she?" I asked, now clearly focused.

"She's an old friend pf Stefan's from the 20's. He doesn't remember any of it," She said.

The 20's! My dream was from the 20's. Stefan, Rebekah, and Niklaus were there. I still have no idea who Niklaus is to this day. Lexi and I got my suitcases, and went to the rental car place next door, to see what Damon compelled us.

I went up to the front desk. "Hi. I have a car reserved for Emma Gilbert," I said. The lady at the desk typed something into her computer. "Right this way," She said. She walked up to a lane of cars. There was a Red SUV, 3 silver porches, a Silver BMW convertible, and a rusty POS. I was guessing the POS was for me. Lexi and I carried my suitcases, and the lady handed me the keys. She pointed to the convertible. That one's yours. I smiled. We opened the little trunk and jammed all 3 of my suitcases inside. (I left the one that carried Lexi with Damon.)

Damon called me with the address of our hotel room, and soon Lexi and I were on our way.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door to our hotel room. It was amazing. There was a fully stocked kitchen, a living room and T.V, a master bedroom with a king sized bed, and a smaller bedroom with a queen sized bed. There was a huge bathroom stocked with samples, and a large walk in closet. I opened the blinds, and saw a little cove for snorkeling, a pool, and a beach. This looked like paradise. We also got a rental boat to get to the research center in Maui.

"Emma I'm gonna go compel myself a free wardrobe," She said, and she was gone in seconds. I unpacked, and decided to go enjoy the beach while I could, because I would be busy researching.

My phone buzzed.

**From: Cleo**

What's the address of your house.

**From: Emma**

6709 Sea Lion Place Kinowaki, HI

**From: Cleo**

You're in Hawaii!

**From: Emma**

Yeah. Well I gtg. Its like Midnight here.

**From: Cleo**

Ok bye. Luv ya. XOXOXO  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up early and used the fancy shower. There were water, tempearture, soap, and massage settings. I was able to elevate the shower platform, so I could reach the setttings once I transformed into a mermaid. It was all electronic. I clicked warm/hot and light massage for the water settings. I chose vanilla bean soap, and rubbed the foam all over my body. I used salon brand peach shampoo and conditioner, and when I got out of the shower my hair was soft and it smelled delicious. I turned on the blow dryer in the shower and my tail disappeared in less than a minute. I put on some denim shorts and lacey, white, over the shoulder shirt, with a built in tank top.

he wide-barol curling iron left my curls soft and bouncy. My hair was about breast length now, and I tossed it over my shoulders. I put on some pink lip gloss and decided I looked pretty enough without a ton of makeup. Lexi wore a strapless red shirt, and denim shorts. She pulled her hair into a side braid, and pulled a a few strands out of the left side, where her part was. She tossed me some sunglasses. "Let's get going," She said.

I got my purse, and we went off to Maui in the little motor boat Damon got us. Just to be safe, I put on a heavy rain poncho to keep myself dry. Lexi didn't say anything. "Stefan told me about you," She said. I got really angry. How could he do that. I told him not to tell anyone! Lexi clearly read my expression. "He's my best friend. He tells me everything. And plus I'm your only friend on this entire island I kind of need to know." I smiled.

When we arrived Lexi compelled us inside. "Thanks Lexi. You can go have some fun. It's 9:45. Come back around 7." She smiled and was soon on her merry way. I went up to the front desk. "Hi. I'm looking for vampire research," I said. She smiled. "That will be on the 3rd floor, with paranormal creatures.

I walked down the hallway, Room 301: Zombies, Room 302: Werewolves, Room 303: Mermaids, Room 304: Vampires, and many more creatures that I didn't bother to look at. At the end of the day, maybe I would check out the mermaid room later. I a week before the girls got her to do some research after all.

I did some research on vampires and found out all of their real strengths, weaknesses, and known history. I saw that it was 5:00, and decided tp do some digging on Niklaus and Rebekah. I looked up the name Niklaus in the 'N' book. I turned to p. 377.

It said:_  
__Niklaus or Klaus Mikaelson (see book M p.209 for more information) is the most powerful vampire in the world. He is a hybrid, which is a mix between a vampire and a werewolve. Klaus is a member of the Original family, along with Finn, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah._

That's it! Rebekah's who I'm looking for. I took a picture of the page and sent it to Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena. I looked up Mikaelson in the book on p. 209.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Its said:_  
The Mikaelson Family is the line of the first vampires in existence. All vampires are descended from them. They are significantly more powerful than any other vampire created since then. They were created by Esther. She is the one who also placed the Hybrid Curse on first members of this family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther._

_They were wealthy landowners in an Eastern European village until they were devastated by a plague, which killed firstborn their only child at the time. They heard from a witch called Ayana that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong — a land that happened to be the new world. Mikael and Esther traveled to this paradise with Ayana , where they settled in next to the constantly healthy folk — the werewolves — and lived peacefully._

_ In the years to follow Esther bore six more children. __The family consisted of Mikael, Esther, Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik._ Mikael often clashed with his son, Klaus. Things got even worse when Klaus and his brother Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night and one of the beasts mauled Henrik to death.

Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though the village witch refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him – his wife, Esther._ They devised something that would heighten and oppose the werewolves' own abilities. Strength, agility, and speed. _

_Esther drew on mystic symbols to create the spell. She used the Sun as the symbol for life and the white oak tree, one of nature's few eternal objects, as the source of immortality. In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with blood of Tatia and then he thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father's orders, drank human blood, completing their transformation. Nature, however fought back, and for every strength there was a weakness._

_The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned them and protected against compulsion. The white oak tree, which gave them immortality, could also destroy them. In the end, they burned the tree. When Klaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. _

_Mikael realized Klaus was the result of an affair Esther had with a werewolf villager. Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day. Soon after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, Esther cursed Klaus, forcing his werewolf side dormant. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I took of picture of this too, and sent it out to Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan again. Lastly, I looked up Rebekah Mikaelson in Book R on page 237. I was about to see it, when a security guard told me it was 7:30, closing time. I had a week, I mean I kind of had to come back tomorrow. I met Lexi outside, and we went over to the beach. I set my laptop down on a rock and skyped Elena.

-Video Chat-

"Oh my God. It's been 3 days since I left, but it feels like forever!" I said. Elena nodded. "So much has happened. Where do I start?" She said, "Hey where's Lexi?" Lexi popped up beside her. "Right here," She said. "Now tell us everything," She ordered.

"Ok. Well Bonnie's necklace turns out to be magic. Caroline, Bonnie, and I had a sleepover, and we found out that her ancestor, Emily had it first. We tried to contact the spirits, but Emily possessed Bonnie. Of course we called Stefan for help, but after she destroyed the necklace, Damon killed her," She said. "She's dead!" I said, getting teary. "No. no. Stefan gave her some blood," She said.

"Is that all?" I asked. "No. I found out that I look exactly like Katherine, and I was also hoping you could do some research on that," She said. I nodded. "Of course. I'll do that tomorrow. Anyways. You were saying," I said. "Oh ya. So then I ran away from him and drove home. It was pouring rain, with thunder and lighting, and my car was flipped upside down. Damon found me, and took me to some town in Georgia. We really bonded, but a vampire tried to kill us. He said Damon killed his girlfriend, his name was Lee," She said.

"Lee!" Lexi said, "Oh my God! I need to tell him I'm ok. He thinks I'm dead." She started to cry. "I told him that you loved him, and that he should let Damon go for you. That's all that really happened with me," Finished Elena. I told Elena all about my research, and at 8:30, we ended the chat.

-Video Chat-

Lexi, of course had to call Lee and tell him she was ok. "What did he say," I asked. "He cried with joy that I was still alive and begged me to come home. I told him I would soon," She said. We went home and I got a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning I would research Katherine and Rebekah. I had so much to do. It was almost Wednesday, and the girls were coming next Tuesday. I was leaving on Monday, December 29. I had 19 more days here, and 6 more research days. Being myself I needed a plan.

Wednesday - Rebekah

Thursday - How I look like Rebekah

Friday - Katherine

Saturday - How Katherine looks like Elena

Sunday - Mermaid Research (See what they got right)

Monday - Anything else that comes up

Tuesday - Beach day with Lexi; The girls arrive at 5:00

Wednesday-Friday - Site Seeing with the Girls

Saturday - Beach Day and shopping with the Girls

Sunday - Mermaid day/Picnic on an island with the Girls

Monday - Boating day with the girls/Picnic on Maui; Christmas Eve

Tuesday - Christmas Day with the girls

Wednesday - Mermaid day/ Picnic on an island with the Girls; Girls leave at 11:00 a.m; Leave with Lexi at 9:30 p.m

Thursday - Meet Damon at the Miami Airport at 5:30 a.m

Friday - Arrive at Mystic Falls in the morning; Get ready for the Pageant  
__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**AN: **Hey guys so how did you like Chapter 3? The next chapter will be about the rest of Emma's research, the Girls' visit, and the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Please please please review! And Bonnie's spell is in another language that I found on google translator. 10 brownie points to whoever can figure out the language I translated it to and 20 points if you can figure out what its English Translation is.


	5. Vampires, Mermaids, and Witches Oh My!

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I have so much going on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story! I added a new twist to this Chapter. Enjoy!

I decided to take a short cut to the lab today. "Lexi I'm not taking the boat today. I'll be home by 8," I said. I hadn't gone mermaid swimming in so long. It was fast, fun, and this was Hawaii. There was so much I wanted to see. The great thing about being a mermaid is your clothes and anything attached to your body disappears until you're dry. I got my light blue messenger bag and put my lap-top, phone, wallet, and more junk inside. The lap-top and phone wouldn't be getting wet, as crazy as that sounds.

I dove into the water, and my black capris and magenta, floral top had turned into a large scaly tail. I took a detour, and went to visit the coral reefs. Sun entered the reef through little holes, leaving it warm and colorful. Beautiful fish of every shape, size and color swam by. The ocean floor looked like the floor of the marine park, fake. It was so beautiful it looked idealized. I swam with a dolphin, and we went to Maui together. I held onto its fin. We swam away from the beautiful creatures, fish, plants, and structure of the coral reef. I said farewell to the dolphin, and swam super speed the rest of the way.

When I got to the island, I dried off with the towel that I packed in my bag. I decided to lay the towel on a warm rock in the sun to dry. Once I turned human again, I went into the research center. Lexi had compelled me a free entrance pass to the facility and all of the rooms. "Good morning Miss Gilbert," Said the front desk lady. '_Wow one day and she already knows my name!' _I went upstairs into the research room. I checked the time on my phone, it was 10:00. Dang it. I spent an hour drying off, and 2 hours swimming. I wasted so much time already.

I opened the R book and turned back to page 237.

_Rebekah Mikaelson (See Book M p.209 for more information) is the only female in the original family. She is one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Rebekah, along with Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Niklaus, has her own bloodline (See Book B p.314 for more information). _

I turned to Book B p. 314. I needed answers. There was another sentence on Rebekah, but it didn't seem important.

_Bloodlines are all of the vampires turned by Finn, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol (See p. 316 for Finn's Bloodline, p. 318 for Niklaus's bloodline, p.315 for Elijah's bloodline, p. 319 for Rebekah's Bloodline, and p. 317 for Kol's bloodline)._

I went to Klaus's bloodline first, because I assumed his would be the biggest. After all he is the most powerful vampire in the world. I turned to page 318.

_Klaus's known bloodline started with a woman named Mary Porter in the late 14th century. Mary Porter's only know sire is Rose. Rose's only know sire is Katerina Petrova. Katerina Petrova turned many vampires (See Book K p.49 for more information). Many vampires in the past 3 centuries have been turned by Katerina's sires, giving Klaus the largest bloodline in the_ world.

Could Katerina Petrova be the Katherine Damon was talking about? I turned to page 109.

_Katerina Petrova (Cyrillic Катерина Петрова) was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on 22 June 1475. In 1490, when she was about 15 or 16 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. __Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England. _

_After being banished to England, she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus, until she found out what he was, and that he was planning on using her as a sacrifice to break the The Hybrid Curse placed on him. She escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with her. He led her pursuers astray and told her to go east, to a cottage in the woods where she would be safe. When she arrived at a cottage, Katerina met a vampire named Rose._

_When Rose found out that Katerina had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose. Katerina tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, saying she would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed her some of her blood to heal her. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope. Later, when she woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would've helped her live. Katerina responds by saying that he would have been able to help her run and that running was never going to be enough. _

_Rose then explains to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape and, knowing Klaus would see their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake. Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing her transition into a vampire. She then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night. Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus._

_In 1864, Katerina had sired many of the citizens of Mystic Falls Virgina. There names however, are unknown. Katerina Petrova went by Katherine Pierce during this time period. She was killed in a fire at the Fells church by the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. The Petrova bloodline is one of the only two known Dopplëganger bloodlines. (See Book p. 126 for more information)_

I made a copy of this page. I opened my file, and placed it in along with the bloodlines, Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikaelson, and Niklaus Mikaelson pages. Then I turned to 126, Petrova Dopplëganger.

_Dopplëgagers are completely identical forms of Tatia Petrova, that appear about every 500 years. The Petrova Dopplëganger bloodline, started with Tatia Petrova. A few centuries later, Katerina Petrova was born with identical features. Since the blood of Tatia was laced into the wine that turned the originals into vampires, Katerina was needed in the sacrifice to break Klaus's curse. Tatia Petrova, Katerina Petrova, the Modern Dopplëganger are the only Petrova Dopplëgangers. The Modern girl's name is unknown, but she has identical features to Katerina, and she is assumed to live in Mystic Falls, VA. More researchers are on the job, to find out more about this new Dopplëganger. The only other known Dopplëganger bloodline belongs to Rebekah Mikaelson (See Book R p.238)_

Oh my God! Both things I needed answers to. I made a copy of this page, but this seemed too important to keep from Elena. I knew Elena was the modern Dopplëganger, and I needed to tell the research lab. I took a picture of the page, and decided to send it to Elena tomorrow. I saw on my phone that it was 7:25. I had to go talk to the research lady before the lab closed. I ran downstairs only to see the workers were all going home. Tomorrow. I would tell them tomorrow.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I left early in the morning, so I could get to the lab at opening time, 8:00. Today I would do some research on how Rebekah and I look-alike. I grabbed my bag, and decided to take the boat today.

"Looks like someone's been doing a little too much snooping around," Said a voice that sounded so much like Elena. I turned around but no one was there. It couldn't have been Elena. Elena's back home, and plus Elena's not that mean. Somehow I knew exactly who it was.

"Katherine," I said. She laughed, and I turned back around to see her right in front of me. I was about to scream for Lexi, but Katherine put her hands over my mouth. "I know you're not Rebekah. Otherwise I'd be dead," She said wickedly. Her veins began to show underneath her eye, and the white of her eye began to turn red. She opened her mouth full of sharp fangs and bit me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping Lexi would come out, but Katherine hit my head really hard, causing the scene to change.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Emma," Whispered a deadly voice. I ignored it and kept walking. "Emma," It said again. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Emma," It whispered again. This time I ignored my instincts and followed the voice. It came from a coffin. I opened the coffin, to see myself, with a dagger in my chest. No. It wasn't me. It was Rebekah. She was wearing the 1920's outfit that she wore in my dream a few months ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up, and I was tied into a chair. "Good morning sleepy head," Said Katherine. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "Answers," She said. "What did they say about me?" She said. "What are you talking about," I said. She gave me an angry look. "Don't play dumb!" She looked into my eyes. "What did the book say about me!" She screamed. "It told me about how you became a vampire, and betrayed your friends. It also told me how you manipulated you vampires sires, like Stefan and Damon. That's why he hates you. Lastly, it told me how you ran from your problems and now your Dopplëganger, Elena has to pay," I said.

Katherine slapped me in the face, something I said angered her - probably the part about Stefan. She looked into my eyes and compelled me. Her pupils dilated in and out. "Forget everything you saw at that research facility, about me. Don't even open the books about me or my family. Actually go burn any page with information about me," She said evilly. I pretended to agree, but her compulsion didn't work. As soon as she left the room, I glanced down at my vervain bracelet, and at that moment had never been more thankful for cut the ropes off, and compelled me to forget any of this ever happened.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lexi was shaking my arm. None of that with Katherine had ever really happened. It was just a dream. '_Phew'_ "You ok? You've been for a long time," Asked Lexi in a worried tone. "Yeah. But I wasn't asleep. Katherine kidnapped me, and she tried to compel me, but...," She cut me off. "She was manipulating your dreams, and believe me, I can smell the vervain," She said. "Wow. But how long was I asleep?" I asked. "A long time. Like a few days. You had me worried," She said. "What day is it?" I asked. "It's Sunday," She said, and I left the room before she could say anything else. Still in my jammies, I grabbed the first outfit I could find, and threw it into my messenger bag.

I ran out the door, and dove into the water. I decided I would do some research, spend the night in Maui, and do some more tomorrow. I was three days behind schedule. I went into the research lab and first things first. I needed to tell the lady about Elena. "Excuse me but I think I've found the Modern Dopplëganger. Her name is Elena Gilbert," I said. The lady was speechless. I showed her a picture of Elena on my phone. "Yes. That must be her," Said the lady, clearly still shocked, "I'll let some researchers know, and get them to do some digging on this girl."

I went upstairs and did some research on Rebekah's Dopplëganger:

_Rebekah Mikaelson had a child with Tatia's lover, in envy of all she had. Rebekah had lied and told her family she was going with her brother Henrik to watch a werewolf turn, when really she was in labor. She left her child abandoned in the woods for the werewolves to eat. She didn't want to bring shame to her family. Little did she know, Tatia was wandering through the woods, to watch her lover, a werewolf, turn on the full moon. Unknowing that this child was a result of him being unfaithful to her, she took the child under her wing._

_ Esther knew about Rebekah's affair and her child, even though Rebekah was good at hiding it. Esther placed a curse on this child, to send in a Dopplëganger every 500 years or so. She also placed this curse on Tatia, for being the incentive of Rebekah's child. The Petrova Dopplëganger would need to die to break Klaus's curse, and the Original Mikaelson Dopplëganger's life force would be linked to Rebekah's once the Dopplëganger died, so did Rebekah, unless it was a death of old age._

_In 1527, Arianna Lauenburg was born in England. She died of pneumonia in 1544, at age 27. The only known Dopplëgangers are Rebekah, Arianna, and a girl who currently lives in Australia._

I'm the Modern Dopplëganger. I went home and Skype Elena. I told her everything. She told me that she went to a 1950's school dance, and vampires tried to kill her, she promised Damon to help open a tomb with Katherine inside, and one of the escapee vampires who tried to attack her at the dance kidnapped Bonnie. Now Elena and Bonnie fully recovered, and they're ready to open the tomb to-morrow morning. Elena and I agreed to Skype on Wednesday. She's super excited to meet the girls.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I went to sleep on the beach, and woke up early the next morning. I did some more research on Rebekah, and decided to get home early, so I could get ready for the girls. My phone rang. It was Cleo.

"Hey girl," Said Cleo excitedly.  
"Hey. What time's your flight?" I said.  
"Me and Rikki are in line to board the plane. We'll be there tomorrow at 8:45 a.m," She said.  
"Well I can't wait to see you! I have so much planned!" I said.  
"Well I gotta go. We're boarding. I'll miss you!" She said.

I hung up. Me and Lexi had 7 hours to get the house ready, maybe we could go do something fun. By the time I got home and dried off, it was 5:30. We decided to call a maid, and ask her to bring in 2 roller beds for the girls.

Lexi and I went to dinner, and when we got home the hotel was completely clean. The maid had even done the laundry. I took a shower, put on my pajamas, and went to sleep. I had a big day tomorrow.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up at 6:00. I was so excited I could barely sleep. It had been nearly 6 months since I had seen the girls. I wanted to look extra pretty. I got into the shower, and washed my hair with extra good smelling, rejuvenating shampoo and conditioner. I dried off, and got ready. I wore denim shorts, and a dark blue, floral top. I flat ironed my hair, and put on some brown eyeliner, sparkly white eyeshadow, and pink lip gloss.

I got into the convertible, and emptied the trunk for Cleo and Rikki's stuff. My phone buzzed.  
"Hello," I answered.  
"We're here!" Shouted Cleo and Rikki.  
"That's great. I'm on my way," I said.  
"Ok. Our plane just landed and we're heading down to baggage claim," Said Cleo.

I hung up.

"Lexi. Are you coming or not?" I asked. "No I actually need to go back home and tell Stefan and Lee I'm ok," She said, "But don't worry I'll be back by the 29th to compel you a free flight home." We hugged and soon she was off into the distance.

I got into the car and drove down to the airport. I saw the girls getting their stuff. Rikki was wearing denim shorts, a black and white striped shirt, and sandals. Her curly blonde hair was in two braids. Her bangs had grown out.

Cleo was wearing a maroon, strapless shirt with a white flower on the bottom, and denim shorts. Her brown hair was silky and sleek. I could barely recognize her with straight hair. She wore brown eyeliner on her waterline and they perfectly highlighted her chocolate-brown eyes. Her full, mocha lips sat perfectly on her caramel skin. She was so beautiful, so grown up. She was almost a different person.

I ran over to them and as soon as they caught my eye, they dropped their luggage and ran over to me. I hugged them to death and I couldn't let go. Without my sisters, I felt like a part of me was missing. It was finally back.

"Cleo! Your hair. It's so beautiful," I said. "I missed you guys so much," I said. When we finally stopped hugging, I grabbed one of Cleo's suitcases, and one of Rikki's. We went in the tram to the parking lot, and I took the to the car. "Which one's ours?" Asked Rikki. I pointed to the sliver convertible. They were speechless. "How the hell did you afford that thing?" Asked Rikki. "It's a long story. I'll tell you guys over lunch."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Wait so your vampire friends compelled you a convertible, free first class flight, and luxury hotel in Hawaii," Asked Rikki. I nodded. "Cool!" They both said. "Your life in America is so much better than ours," Said Cleo. We payed for lunch and drove home.

The 10 story hotel was surrounded by a private beach, and there were palm trees in every nook and cranny. "Hello and welcome to the JW Marriot of Hawaii. May I take your bags?" Said a man with a green uniform and a matching hat. We handed the bags to the bell-boy, and made our way to the elevator. The lobby had a giant fountain in the center of the room, and little palm trees. There was a little marble table next to the elevator, with lemon/lime water. We each got a glass and went up to the hotel.

Of course the girls couldn't believe how amazing the place was. Rikki took Lexi's bed, Cleo took my bed, and I slept on the fold out couch. We agreed to rotate rooms every day, so no one would be stuck on the fold out couch. I helped them unpack, and we decided to spend the rest of the day exploring the ocean. "We can go swimming in the cove," Said Cleo. I shook my head. "The scuba divers will see us," I explained.

We had to go out past the snorkeling area, so we got into the motor boat and drove it down to the first island we could find. Rikki and I pulled it ashore, while Cleo found a safe place to dive in. We jumped into the water, and the three of us raced into the ocean, mermaid style. We swam for hours, and explored coral reefs. It felt amazing to be back with my sisters again. We were having the time of our lives.

Meanwhile...  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Elena's P.O.V:

I called Emma 5 times, but got no answer. I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Em. We miss you so much. I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a while, so much has happened. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Her Grams, and I opened the tomb, and accidentally set all of the enslaved vampires free. Bonnie lost her grandma and she's going through a lot. We haven't really talked since. Anyways, Stefan, Damon, Alaric, and I have been fighting off the tomb vampires. Sadly Stefan and I broke up. Also, Lexi came back and gave us your research. Thanks again for that," I hung up.

I felt like the whole world was avoiding me. Caroline and Bonnie were completely avoiding me, and dodging my calls. The girl I just met was avoiding me from the other side of the country. Jeremy found out that Damon compelled him, and hated me. Even Stefan was mad at me. He broke up with me, because

I started to cry, when I heard the doorbell ring. _'Pull yourself together Elena' _I thought. I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Damon. I tried to hide my face, but he could obviously see that I had been crying. I expected him to laugh at me or something but instead he walked inside and hugged me. I tried to fight the tears. "Do you still hate me?" I asked. "I could never hate you," He said. I began to cry and he was right there to comfort me.

"It just seems like everyone hates me right now," I said. "Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, even Jeremy," I said, trying to fight the tears. No luck. Damon didn't seem to mind. "Jeremy has no right to be mad at you for what I did. And Stefan's just being a douche right now and," I cut him off. I leaned in and kissed him. I had a feeling that I'd never felt before with Stefan. It felt like a thousand fireworks.

"You're the best person I know. Anyone who hates you needs to look harder and see the wonderful person you are," Said Damon softly. He leaned in for another kiss. I put my hand on his head, and felt his chocolate-brown hair. His lips were so warm and pure. I pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned 6-pack. I never wanted this feeling to end, but we were interrupted by Jenna.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry," She said. "That's ok. I was just leaving," Said Damon. I had a lot of explaining to do.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Emma's P.O.V:

10 days flew by, and I hadn't opened my lap top or phone during any of this. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and we had so much planned. I decided to call Elena and Bonnie. I turned on my phone and saw that I had 2 new voicemails and 7 missed calls from Elena, a missed call and voicemail from Stefan,a missed call and voicemail from Bonnie, and 3 missed calls from Lexi. I called my voicemail and listened. I heard Elena's first message, and then clicked on the next one.

"Hey Em. Please call me back. I need someone to talk to," It said. I dialed her number.

"Oh my God. I miss you so much!" She said  
"Hey. I'm sorry if you thought I was avoiding you. I've been so busy," I said.  
"Phew. I mean I kind of thought you hated me."  
"No of course not. Why would you think that?"  
"Well. It seemed like everyone was avoiding me. Ever since Bonnie's Grams died, things have been rough between us."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Anyways," She said eager to change the subject, "I found my birth mother."  
"Really! That's great," I said.  
"Yeah. Her name is Isobel, and she's Alaric's deceased wife. Things are complicated," She said.  
"I see. Anything else happen?"  
"Well. I..."  
"Yeah."  
"I kissed Damon."  
I was shocked. Speechless.  
"Emma? You still there?"  
"Yeah sorry. That's great. I mean it's your decision. You have to move on. But Damon?"  
"If you're gonna judge me...," I cut her off.  
"No. Of course not. Anyways I need to go. I'll call you later."

I hung up.

That girl has completely lost her mind. I checked my other voice mails.

"Hey Emma. Lexi came back and told me everything. I'm glad she's ok, and I hope she took good care of you. Elena and I uh... broke up and things are kind of awkward. I really hope this doesn't hurt our friendship," It said. I decided not to call him back.

I checked the next voicemail.

"Hey Emma. I miss you so much. I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while. My Grams died and things have been hard," It said. I called her back and I caught her up on everything in Hawaii, she did the same.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Merry Christmas!" Said Cleo. Rikki and I woke up and got dressed. Rikki, Cleo, and I each put on a matching sun dress. It was strapless and about knee-length. Mine was light blue, Rikki's was Aqua Colored, and Cleo's was Dark Blue. We were going for a sea theme. We went for a morning swim, and met back at the hotel for some Christmas breakfast. Rikki dried us off. I missed her heat power so much while I was gone.

We piled our plates high with pancakes, omlets, waffles, fruit, bacon, and cranberry christmas bread. We could pig out. It was a free Christmas buffet, so we might as well pig out. We went upstairs to exchange gifts. Of course I sent some stuff to my friends back home. I got Elena a sapphire necklace and a dark blue, belted dress. I got Lexi, Stefan and Damon a bottle of blood. I also got Lexi an amethyst necklace and a matching purple hi-low dress. I got Bonnie an emerald necklace, and a matching dark green, maxi dress. Lastly, I got Caroline a ruby necklace, and a red, strapless dress.

I bought my mum a silver bracelet and a vanilla scented candle. I got Elliot the new D.S.I he wanted. Lastly, I got my dad a nice, new business suit.

I mailed the gifts last weekend, and I went to check the tracking on my lap top. Apparently they were all delivered Yesterday. I got two large gift bags for the girls. I got Rikki an iPhone. She had been begging for one all year last year. I caught some rare fish, and managed to get $4,000 for them. I had about $400 for each gift.

I also got Rikki some white, gold hoop earrings. I got Cleo a diamond necklace, a sparkly, white dress, and some silver hoop earrings. I grabbed the bags and we went down to the mail box to see if we had anything. I was excited to see 18 packages and 5 letters for us. We started off with the mail gifts. I got 7 packages and a letter, Cleo got 6 packages and 2 letters, and Rikki got 5 packages and 2 letters.

We started with our gifts to each other. Cleo and I handed Rikki our gifts. She opened Cleo's and saw a homemade dolphin, water sculpture, and a light green hi-low dress. They hugged and next she opened mine. She took out the earrings and the iPhone. "Emma. Where on earth did you get that kind of money?" Asked Rikki. "I sold a few fish," I said. Rikki gave me an I-told-you-so look. Just 2 years ago, I had judged Rikki for doing just that. "Well now my present to you seems like crap," She said. She hugged me, and we gave Cleo our presents. Rikki got her a $50 gift card to the Mall of the Gold Coast. She took out the dress, necklace, and earrings and was speechless. We hugged, and they handed their presents to me.

Rikki just got me a $50 bill. "Hey I'm horrible with presents," She said. "No. It's great. Thank you," I said, hugging her. Cleo got me an aqua dress and a homemade water sculpture of a turtle. I hugged her, and we opened our presents from home.

Two of my presents were from my parents and Elliot. My mom got me some cute clothes and my Dad got me a $50 Gift card to the Mystic Falls Mall. Elliot got me a silver necklace and a homemade card. Elliot was an amazing artist, and I knew he would be famous one day.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Lexi got me clothes, jewelry, and gift cards. It was ironic how Caroline got me a red bikini. I remembered that she didn't know about me. The last one was from Stefan. He got me a silver bracelet.

The girls told me about their gifts and they got pretty much the same stuff as me. They also told me about their new friend Bella. I wasn't jealous one bit. After all, I did get new friends too.

I opened the letter. Strangely it had no return address.

_-Letter-_

Hey Emma! Did I ever tell you how nicely your tail goes with your eyes. I bet the whole school would agree. I guess we just need to see for ourselves. Can't wait till Monday!

-A  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

AN: Hey everyone. I put a little spin on this Chapter. From here on out this is a 3-way crossover between TVD, H20: Just Add Water, and PLL. Review, Review, Review. Please. I really appreciate the feedback.


	6. A

**AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to let you know that I made a new crossover story for The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, and Pretty Little Liars. All of the TVD and PLL characters are in their Districts fighting alongside Katniss and Peeta in the 74th annual Hunger Games. So please check that out. Also, you can review or PM me with any suggestions or feedback.**

**Read on...  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Emma's P.O.V**:

I was completely shocked. How could I tell the girls about this. '_Oh hey Cleo. Someone knows about our secret_' I took a deep breath and read through the note over and over again. _'Hey Emma! Did I ever tell you how nicely your tail goes with your eyes. I bet the whole school would agree. I guess we just need to see for ourselves. Can't wait till Monday!' _The words repeated in my head. I couldn't figure out who would possibly do this to me.

How did they know anyways? I only told a few people. Unless it was Elena, Bonnie, or Stefan. '_Emma don't think like that' _I told myself. I hesitantly called Elena.

"Hello"  
"Hey Elena can I ask you something?"  
"Anything"  
I wasn't so sure about that.  
"Did you tell anyone about you know..."  
"Of course not!" She shouted, "Why on earth would you think that?"  
"I-I don't know. I just...um... Someone knows about us."  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Elena's P.O.V**:

I set down the phone completely shocked. I couldn't believe she thought it was me. She told me that someone was somehow blackmailing her with her secrets. I couldn't handle this. Not with everything else that was going on. Damon and I were kind of awkward after the kiss, once Stefan and I got back together. Our friendship got stronger in time, but not romantically. We had bigger problems to worry about than relationships.

30 vengeful tomb vampires were running around the town killing people left and right. Stefan and I got back together after we temporarily fought off the tomb vampires. He was badly wounded and I fed him my blood. With the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant 3 days away, and the Founder's pre-pageant party tomorrow, I needed someone like him to be my date.

My phone buzzed. I had a new message from a blocked number.

Poor little Elena torn between the Salvatore brothers! Telling Damon you love him, then breaking his heart the next day. Dirty little hookups with the other brother. Something says naughty girl. I wonder what's gonna happen now that you fed your ripper boyfriend some blood. Haven't you ever heard of consequences. I'm personally rooting for Damon, but a bitch has to do what a bitch has to do. I have an idea! Drive a stake through Stefan's heart or you can kiss your little friends goodbye. I'm always watching you.

-A

I couldn't do that. "No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Whatever twisted game this is, I'm not playing!"

I sent Emma a text.

**From: Me**

Hey did you happen to get a letter that was signed from A.

My phone buzzed.

**From: Emma G.**

Yeah. Why?

**From: Me**

I got one too  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Cleo's P.O.V:**

I closed the door and smiled. This day was absolutely perfect. I glanced up and noticed a forgotten letter in the corner. I opened a letter from Christmas.

Hey Cleo! Aren't you missing Australia? I hope you and your mermaid friends are having fun in Hawaii. Did I mention that your tail looks so beautiful with your hair. I bet everyone on the Gold Coast would agree. Leave America right now and never talk to Emma again or you can kiss your secret goodbye.

-A

Someone knew about us! I needed to tell the girls, but how do you tell someone that there's some creepy stalker blackmailing you. Especially Emma.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Rikki's P.O.V:**

Hey Rikks! Aren't you missing Australia? I hope you and your mermaid friends are having fun in Hawaii. Did I mention that your tail looks so beautiful with your hair. I bet everyone on the Gold Coast would agree. Leave America right now and never talk to Emma again or you can kiss your secret goodbye.

-A

I closed my Christmas letter and tossed it aside. Was this some kind of messed up joke? I needed to talk to the girls pronto.

I walked out of the room. I saw that Emma and Cleo were coming out of their rooms too. "Someone knows about out secret!" We all shouted in sync. "What?" Said Cleo. "You guys got letters too." We both nodded. "It told me to leave America and never talk to you again, or A will expose our secret," I said. Emma looked at me nervously.

We handed our letters to each other. "It's probably some kind of messed up joke. Probably Lewis or Zane trying to be funny," I added. "She's right. We shouldn't over think it," Said Cleo. Ignoring the letters, we went outside to go for a swim.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Emma's P.O.V:**

Cleo and Rikki may have thought it was some kind of joke, but something kept telling me that it wasn't. Zane and Lewis didn't even know Elena, but somehow she got a letter. We dried off and sat on our little island. All three of our phones beeped in sync. We read the message out loud.

Hey bitches. I guess you decided not to follow my advice and leave town. I'm warning you, one little click and the whole world knows your secret.

Kisses,

-A

"OK. I really don't think this is a joke. Do you really want to take the risk?" I said. They shook their heads. We went back to the room and hugged each other goodbye. "I guess this is goodbye forever," Said Cleo. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It seemed like seconds before I my best friends were gone.

My phone buzzed again.

Ems! Good job following my instructions. You would have really regretted it you hadn't. Just so we're clear, this isn't over. I'm not going anywhere.

-A

Ok I went from a little scared to I'm leaving now in a few seconds. I called Lexi to tell her the news.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Lexi's P.O.V:**

I ran as fast as I could, but even a vampire can't make it to Hawaii very fast. After Emma told me that she had a blackmailer, I couldn't just leave her alone.

I heard my phone ring.

"Emma"  
"Lexi please hurry. I'm scared"  
"Hey get your stuff all packed up and I want you to put it all in the motor boat. Drive down as close to California as you can and meet me half way"  
"Ok," She said nervously.  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you"

I hung up, and jumped on top of the first train to California I could find. For most people, jumping onto a moving train would be suicide, but I'm certainly not most people.

I rode on top of the train and ran up to the front, above the engine room.

My phone buzzed.

Honey you should be careful when it comes to jumping onto trains. I know you think you're super bad ass, but one of these days a wooden stake is gonna meet your heart. A vampire can only live so long. I have an idea. You turn back around and let Emma find her own way back to Mystic Falls or I that day when a wooden stake comes your way may be sooner than you expected. One more step and you die.

-A

I forwarded the text to Emma and she told me it wasn't worth dying. She would find her own way home.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Elena's P.O.V:**

I ran as fast as I could to Stefan's house and told him about the text. But not the part about Damon. He didn't look worried at all. "If this person ever texts you again tell me and I will find them and kill them," He said. "Aren't you worried," I said. He shook his head. "I know you would never do that and whoever that punk thinks they are is no match for me," He said.

I giggled. My phone buzzed again.

Ok. So you clearly don't understand what I'm telling you. I tried to do this the easy way, but you give me no choice! Drive a stake through his heart by Midnight tonight or Lexi dies.

-A

Stefan was reading from over my shoulder. I could see him begin to cry. "I have an idea," I whispered quietly into his ear. "Bonnie can cast a spell like we did with Lexi, so I can kill you and you'll come back," I said. He nodded. My phone buzzed again. It was a picture of Lexi on top of a train with stakes surrounding her.

Stefan could barely even look at it. "Let's just go!" He said.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Naudoti savo magija saugoti šią mergaitę nuo mirties," Bonnie chanted. "Done," She said. We did our work in private, and Bonnie sound proofed the room. Unfortunately, A could still see us. Bonnie's phone beeped and she picked it up.

Witch bitch. Whatever you have in mind, I suggest you stop. I can't hear, but I definitely see something fishy going on. Screw with me and you'll regret it. I wonder what the Town Council would think about having a witch in the city. They might burn you on a stake like they did with Emily in 1864.

-A

I grabbed her phone and read the text. She froze and began to cry. I knew we were sort of fighting, but I couldn't bear to see her like this. "Bonnie. Calm down. We all got these texts. Whoever this A person thinks they are means nothing to me," I said. We left the room and I decided to kill Stefan now. We needed it to look real. I kissed him and plunged the dagger into his heart. He looked shocked as he fell to the ground and began his eternal nap.

It looked pretty real to me, so A must have bought it.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I drove for over 6 hours in the motor boat, when I finally reached land. I hoped it was California. I parked the boat in a harbor, and went into the town. "Excuse me sir?" I asked a bar tendor. "How can I help you," He said, with a friendly tone. "Where am I?" I asked. He chuckled. "You're in Malibu honey," He said. "Is that California?" I asked stupidly. "You're not from here are you?" He asked. _  
_

I shook my head. "I'm visiting from Australia," I said. "I could tell by the accent. Anyways, yes that this is California," He answered. I smiled and ran out the door. "Thank you," I said.

I got my luggage out of the boat and walked down to the bus station. I only had $100, so I decided to go as far as I could by bus or on foot. I gave the bus man $5 and he drove us to Los Angeles. I caught the first train to Virginia.

1 day, 4 train transfers, and 11 endless hours later, I arrived in Mystic Falls. I walked to my house to give my family my luggage. They helped me unpack, and we spent the rest of the day together. "Thank you so much for the D.S Emma," Said Elliot as he gave me a big hug. Everyone in my family was grateful for their gift.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Elena. Stefan," I called as I walked into the Salvatore house. I saw Stefan dead with a stake in his heart, Bonnie crying, and Elena waiting around for something. "Emma!" They called, when I caught their eyes. We hugged and they explained everything. Apparently I wasn't the only one being threatened by A.

"Don't worry the room is sound proof, but somehow A can see us," Said Elena. Stefan popped back to life and hugged Elena. "Did it work?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "With the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in 2 days, we can't have A blackmailing us," Said Bonnie. "Uhhh... You see. A threatened me and the girls, and even after we obeyed, they said we could never get rid of him/her," I said.

Bonnie and Elena shrugged and we decided to go shopping for dresses.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Elena's P.O.V:**

I got a long, sleeveless, royal blue dress, Caroline got a long green dress, Bonnie got a red, strapless dress, and Emma got a long, strapless white dress, with gold sparkles sewed in. We spent the next day training for the Pageant. Caroline's phone buzzed.

I guess someone went from shallow, hated little bitch to the top of the world. That won't last long. If you win this Pageant you'll regret it. Something bad is gonna happen. I suggest you quit now before you kiss you life goodbye.

-A

Caroline began to cry. Bonnie, Emma, and I ran over to her. "Was that text from A?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I see?" I asked. She seemed hesitant at first, but eventually handed it over. We explained everything to her. "You don't need to follow what A says. We didn't with Stefan but he's fine," I said. I covered my mouth, knowing that A heard what I said.

The four of us found Stefan. Damon was with him. "Ok. So you guys have been getting threat texts and you didn't think to come to me about it!" Said Damon angrily. I knew he just felt left out. We filled him in on the rest of the story. Apparently Stefan told him most of it. The six of us were in this together. We couldn't betray eachother. We explained everything about the vampires, Bonnie's witch powers, and my mermaid secret to her. She took it all in calmly.

"Ok. No matter what the texts say. No betraying eachother. A is trying to tear us apart, and we cant let him, her, shim suceed," Said Bonnie. We shared a laugh, but agreed and swore on it. All of our phones rang - Me, Bonnie, Emma, and Caroline.

I love the bonding, but you guys thought you could fool me. Now you will pay. A deals a deal.

-A

Another message - a video - came. Lexi the stakes were plunged into Lexi's heart. Her body turned a sickly color of gray and began to desicate. We were all horrified, but mostly sad. Emma could barely even breath, and Stefan was in complete tears. He clearly didn't want to be seen. Stefan was out of the room and I ran after him.

All I knew was Lexi was dead. A was never gonna stop.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**AN: How did you like the new spin I added on to the Chapter. Review. Review. And check out the Supernatural Games.**


	7. The Pageant

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I held back my tears. Today was way to important to be ruined by A. "Emma you look so beautiful," Said my mom. "I got this for you," She said, handing me a beautiful sapphire necklace. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I began to cry tears of joy. "Thank you so much mum," I said. I felt completely awful compelling my mother. She was so sweet and loving and she definitely didn't deserve to have her mind controlled.

I wanted to go back to old times, especially now. First vampires, then witches, and now A. It was all too much for me to take in. "Sweet heart don't cry. You don't want your mascara to run," She said. "I love you Emma. No matter what happens, you need to remember that we all love you." I could tell she was about to cry. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Mum looked down at her watch. "Emma you need to get down to the Lockwood Mansion! The pageant starts in 4 hours." Elena got all of our dresses and took them down to our prep rooms. We were supposed to do our hair and makeup at home, and they would simply do touch-ups. As I was walking outside of my house, I saw Elena.

"Emma!" She shouted happily. I ran over and hugged her. "Ok let's do this!" I said. "Screw A. This is our special day and even they can't ruin it," She said. 'I guess I'm not the only one who wants to forget about all of the crazy stuff that's happened since the day I moved here.

We walked down to the Lockwood Mansion and met up with Caroline and Bonnie. "Hello girls," Said Carol Lockwood. She led us down the hallway into our prep rooms. Inside the room, my dress was waiting. A white cover was wrapped around my dress. It had fine cursive letters printed across the top. "Mystic Falls Dry Cleaning Service" I unwrapped the dress and held it up against my body. The little gold specks brought out the hazel inside my eyes. It made them look bright and colorful.

I pulled it on and zipped it up. Most girls look in the mirror before something like this, and assume that they look fat. I'm certainly not most girls. I'm not super conceited or anything, but that doesn't make me an insecure attention whore.

I fixed my dress and began to flat iron my hair, when I saw Elena's Aunt Jenna behind me. "I'm sorry. It's just you girls look so beautiful!" She said. "Thanks," I smiled warmly at her. Elena was lucky to have an Aunt as sweet as her. My Aunts were so boring. They're into water and swimming, and now that I don't competitively swim anymore, we have nothing to talk about.

"Do you need any help?" She asked. "Well maybe you could help me with my hair," I said. "Say no more," She ran over without a second thought. Jenna flat ironed my hair and then curled it into small tight curls. "Ummmm," What on earth was she doing to me. "Don't worry. I'm not done," She smiled. She flat ironed each curl, leaving perfect, supermodel-looking waves.

I was speechless. "I told you I wasn't done," She said. We both laughed. "Now for the makeup," She said. I was already wearing basic foundation, powder, concealer, and mascara. She took my makeup to the next level. She opened up her mega makeup kit, exposing hundreds of shades of eyeshadow and lip gloss. She lined my upper waterline and eyelid with black eyeliner and the lower waterline with dark brown. She gave me a nude, peachy lip gloss and some sparkly, white cream eyeshadow.

When she was done, I had a much bigger chance of winning. "Thank you so much Jenna," I hugged her. "Don't mention it," She smiled and left me alone. We had 15 minutes until the pageant began. I glanced out the window and saw Stefan draining the life out of an innocent Pageant girl. "Elena!" I shouted. She came running into the room. "What?" I pointed to the window. I was too late. Stefan was already gone.

I was supposed to be escorted by Damon, but when I looked down at the escorts, both him and Stefan were gone. I saw Caroline nervously glancing down at the pool of escorts too. Matt was no where to be seen.

**Now I have all three boys for company. ;-) **

**-A**

"Elena, Caroline," I shouted. I showed them the text. "Oh my God! Stefan," Elena ran over to the stairway and scanned the room for Stefan. "5 minutes ladies," Said Carol. "When Carol Lockwood calls our names, we're screwed," Said Caroline. "At least we know something," I said. "A's a girl."

"Or just a gay freak," Said Caroline. We all started to laugh. "Ok guys. I'll find them," I said. "Emma. There's no way you can find them in 5 minutes. Plus, how would you get out?" Asked Elena. I pointed to the window. I opened it up and started to climb out. "No!" Said Jenna, "Don't you dare ruin my masterpiece." There goes that idea.

"She's right. You can't just jump out the window," Said Caroline. "Attention Everyone," Said Carol Lockwood. "We will now begin the pageant," She opened up her binder and began to give her speech. "Aren't you glad you didn't leave?" Said Elena. I nodded.

"Our first lovely lady is Tina Fell, accompanied by Bartolomeo Whitmore," A bimbo blonde walked across the hall, with her arm locked with a tall brunette. She walked down the staircase and met up with her date. "Next we have the lovely Amber Bradely, accompanied by Hector Linsey," Carol looked around the room. "Amber Bradley," She paused, "Amber are you here honey?" Amber must have been the girl that Stefan was feeding on in the woods.

"No. Moving on," She flipped to the next page in her binder. "Next we have Blair Fell, accompanied by Eric Hanson," The brunette that was walking with Tina Fell made her way down the stairs. "Next we have Bonnie Bennett, accompanied by Christian Dawson," Bonnie walked down the steps and met up with her boyfriend. Just as we thought we were hopeless, three men came to the edge of the stairs.

I knew these men! It was Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol Mikaelson! From my research. They probably thought I was Rebekah, so I needed to play the part. I locked eyes with Elijah, but didn't dare glance at Niklaus. I remembered that he was the one who dagered Rebekah. "Elena Gilbert, accompanied by Stefan Salvatore," Elena shuffled down the stairs nervously. "Stefan," She muttered under her breath. Elijah stepped forward. "May I?" He asked. She locked arms with Elijah and they walked outside.

"Next we have Caroline Forbes, accompanied by Matt Donovan," Caroline nervously walked down the steps. Niklaus stepped forward. "May I?" He asked, following his older brother's lead. They locked arms and followed Elena and Elijah outside. "Emma Gilbert, accompanied by Damon Salvatore," I walked down the stairs confidently. I locked arms with Kol. "Rebekah," He whispered. I smiled. "Hello Kol," I tried to speak in a British accent.

We did the Mystic Falls Dance, and surprisingly Kol knew every step. "I thought Niklaus dagered you," He said. "I thought he dagered you?" I said. He smiled. "Who freed you?" He asked. "Stefan," I said. "You never learn," He said. "Shut up," I said. I was improvising, based on what I knew. I just assumed that they dated. "He doesn't love you anymore," Said Elijah. "I missed you too," I said. He smiled and began to laugh. "Ok Emma," He said. "By the way your accent is terrible," He said. Oh God! He knows.

"No one bought that cover," He said. I began to turn red, but I forced myself to hold onto my character. Maybe he was just testing me. "Stefan did," I said. "Oh come on. He doesn't even remember you. You're my sister. Of course I could see through your crappy disguise," Phew! He thought Emma was my cover. "Shut up. I'm a way better actor than you," He said. "At least I don't need to compel myself friends. I'm surprised. You and Katerina were getting along well," He said.

**Elena's P.O.V:**

"Katerina I've missed you," Said Elijah. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not Katerina," I said, "My name is Elena Gilbert." He shot me a confused look. "Elena," He tried to process it in his head. "But you look just like her," He said. "I don't know. But I'm not Katerina."

We finished the dance, and Carol Lockwood took the stage. "This year, we will announce our winner differently. The last lady standing is our winner," She said. "I will slowly read off the names of the girls who are out. My heart raced. "Emma Gilbert you are out," She said.

Emma went and took a seat next to her escort. "Haha. You got out first Rebekah," Said her escort. "Shut up Kol," She said. "Guess she's not so pretty after all," He said. "One more word and I will rip your head off," She said. "Chill out Rebekah. I'm kidding," Said Kol. "I wasn't," She said. Emma was doing a really good job. She could have fooled me.

Carol Lockwood was trying to build suspense. "Blair Fell you are out," She began to cry. "Why?!" She shouted. "I'm prettier than you ever were. So shut up old hag," She said. "Hey! Don't talk to my mom like that bitch," Said Tyler. He dragged her out of the ceremony. Eric, her escort, came chasing after her. "Well that was interesting," Said Carol. "Alright. Tina Fell, you are out," She said. "NO!" She shouted. "I'm way prettier than all of you," She shouted. 'Those Fell girls have serious anger problems'

"Bonnie Bennett you are out," Bonnie walked silently to her seat. "You did great. At least you didn't freak out like Blair and Tina," Said Christian. He kissed Bonnie. "Alright. The winner of our 2010 Mystic Falls Pageant is...drumroll please...Caroline Forbes," She said. I hugged Caroline. "Good job!" I said. I was sad, but she seriously needed this. I stepped off the stage and sat with Elijah.

"Alright now I know you're not Katerina. She probably would have killed Carol Lockwood and Caroline," Said Elijah. "I'm her Doppleganger. It means we look the same, but we're much different inside," I said. "Your compassion is a gift Elena. Don't ever let it go," He said. I smiled. We both leaned in and began to kiss. I pulled apart. 'What are you thinking Elena! You have a boyfriend'

Emma walked over. "Elena you have horrible taste in guys. I wanna barf right now," Said Emma. "I love you too Rebekah," He said. She hugged him tightly. I almost believed she was Rebekah. "I guess that means Stefan is mine," She winked. "Keep dreaming little sister," Said Elijah.

"Attention Everyone!" Said Carol Lockwood. Emma went back to her seat. Carol Lockwood gave Caroline the crown and sash. "This is such an honor. I want to thank my friends Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Emma Gilbert. I also want to thank my mom and my boyfriend Matt. I love you Mystic Falls. Thank you so much for this," She said. The stage began to shake. Everyone jumped off the stage, but Caroline continued her speech.

I could tell she wasn't going to let anything ruin this amazing moment. "As I was saying...," One of the pillars holding up the gazebo fell down. The entire platform was starting to crumble. "Mam get off the stage," Said someone in the audience. Caroline was hesitant, but she began to walk off of the stage, but it was too late. The roof of the gazebo collapsed onto her. "Caroline!" Shouted her escort. Everyone started to panic. Elijah, Kol, and her escort went to help her out, but the entire stage broke, trapping her under the debris.

A figure in a black coat ran off into the distance. "Elijah, Kol, go get him. Now!" Said Emma. "She's even bossier than before," Said Kol. Elijah nodded. "I need you guys to find him and kill him," Said Emma impatiently. "Just do it yourself," Said Elijah. She frowned. "Fine!" Said Kol. Kol and Elijah ran after the figure in the cloak. "I'll meet you there," Said Emma. Once they were gone, she turned to Bonnie.

"Ok I need you to teleport me to wherever A is," She said. "Canavar bu qız A adlı nəql etmək mənim sehrli istifadə edin," Chanted Bonnie. "Go help Caroline. I need to find A!" Said Emma. Within seconds, she was gone.

**That gets her out of my way**

**-A**

"No!" I shouted. "She's not dead!"

**Caroline's P.O.V:**

One minute I was on the stage giving my speech, and the next I was laying in a hospital bed. I looked up and saw a blurry figure. He had red facial hair and a buff looking figure. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. The scene became more clear. "Klaus," I muttered. He must have noticed that I was awake and ran away.

"Oh my God! You're ok," Said Elena. Elena and Bonnie came running in the room. They hugged me so tightly, I might have actually suffocated. "How long was I asleep?" I asked, hoping for a real answer. "Only a few hours," Said Elena. "What happened?" I had no idea. "Well the gazebo collapsed on you, and Klaus was able to get the debris off of you. Thankfully you're ok. All you broke was your ankle," I glanced up and saw my foot elevated in the bed.

"How am I not dead?" I asked. "That I have no idea about," Said Elena. "Whatever happened we're glad it did," Said Bonnie. I smiled, it was so great to be living. Once you're put in a near-death experience, you appreciate the little things in life. I sat up and tried to get out of bed. "No no no," Said the nurse. "You need to stay in bed."

I sighed and got settled back in. "Wheres Emma?" I asked. "I have no clue. She went off with Elijah and Kol," Said Elena. "Where's Klaus," It seemed like everyone was missing. "I think he went to look for his brothers. They're trying to find A," Said Elena. "Oh and by the way you need to call Emma Rebekah in front of Klaus, Kol, and Elijah," Said Bonnie. "Why?" I asked. "Because Emma is Rebekah's Dopplëganger. If they find out she isn't Rebekah, then they'll kill her," Said Elena.

**Emma's P.O.V: **

"Took you long enough," I said. Thanks to Bonnie I was teleported to A's location. "I hate you Rebekah," Said Elijah. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Hey where's Klaus?" I asked. "I was just wondering that," Said Elijah. "You know I thought I killed you back in the 20's," Said Klaus. He smiled and seemed unusually happy. "What's got you so happy?" I asked. "Wait. Is it Caroline?" He turned red. "Oh my God. Nik loves Caroline!" I said. He didn't say anything.

"Let's go find that guy in the black coat," Said Klaus eager to change the subject. A was hiding in the Lockwood cellar. Klaus reached for the door and his hand burned. "Vervain!" He muttered. I was so tempted to open the door. "Just do it fast!" I said. Elijah reached in and tried to open the door, but his hand burned. "Oh my god. Do I have to do everything myself!" I shouted. I reached in and quickly opened the door.

"Your hand didn't even burn," Said Klaus. "Ya. I guess it just likes me better," I said, trying to cover up my tracks. We walked down the tunnels and saw Stefan, Matt, and Damon hanging on vervain posts. "Where is he?" I asked. "It's a she," Said Damon. I ran over to Stefan, Matt, and Damon and un-latched their posts. "Ok what's going on Rebekah?" Asked Kol. "Rebekah?" Asked Damon clearly confused. I turned around and gave him the "Shut up before you blow my cover" look.

"That's it," Said Klaus, "You're not my sister." He pushed me against the wall and his eyes turned a monstrous red color. He opened his mouth full of fangs and bit my neck. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" Shouted Klaus. "I'm her Dopplëganger. It's all here. Just please don't hurt me," I shouted. "Fooled me," Said Elijah. "Now what do we do with the girl?" Asked Klaus maliciously. I handed him my phone with all of the research pages.

Klaus studied all of the pages. "How do they know about me!" Shouted Klaus. He seemed angry enough to kill the entire world. "I went to the research facility and read up on you guys," I said. "Hey how come everyone here has a biography but me?" Said Kol. "You're just not an important original," Said Elijah. "Don't go there," Kol and Elijah began a bloody vampire fight. "Guys focus!" Said Klaus.

"So Rebekah gave birth to a child before she became a vampire, and then you were born with a supernatural gene that caused you to look exactly like her," Clarified Klaus. "Yes, and a Dopplëganger child is born every 500 years," I confirmed. "Then where's the other Dopplëganger?" Asked Klaus impatiently. "Her name was Samara Johnson. She was born in London 1532. She was turned into a vampire in 1548 and there's no record of her since," I said, sharing my research. "Ok. Find me this girl and maybe I won't kill you," Said Klaus.

I nodded in agreement. "Ok this is getting boring," Said a deep voice. I turned around and saw the figure in the black coat. The voice was clearly a voice over. "It's her!" I shouted. "Get her!" I said. "Why? You dirty little liar," Said Kol. "She was torturing me. And Elena. And Caro...," Klaus cut me off. "Say no more," Said the lovestruck Klaus. He tried to hold her back, but it was too late.

**This is my game, I always win. Good luck catching me. Come down to Rosewood and find Samara Jones. This isn't over. Its only the beginning.**

**-A  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-

**AN: Ok I decided to update a little early-I just had to write this story! The next chapter is about the wild goose chase in Rosewood. Emma becomes really close with the originals in the next chapter, and they even admit that they like her better than Rebekah. Emma, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and the originals meet up with Hanna, Emily, Aria, Spencer, and of course Samara. Meanwhile, the founders party back in Mystic Falls only leads to chaos. Who will live? Who will die? Will A be revealed? **

**-Zelda**


	8. Journey to Rosewood

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"This is it," Said Elena. "You can finally find your Doppleganger," She said. She hugged me and stepped back into the car with Stefan and Damon. Soon the car was completely out of site, leaving me and my suitcase alone in Rosewood. "Took you long enough," Said a voice behind me. I jumped in fear, then realizing it was only Klaus. His brother stood on both sides of him. "And I actually for a second believed you were my sister," Said Klaus. "Rebekah was fearless," Added Kol.

"Ok. Let's just find Samara and get the hell out of here," I said. "Ok princess," Said Kol. "Shut up," I said angrily. "I was wrong. She's just like Rebekah. Same temper," Revised Kol. The only quiet one was Elijah. I guess he was nicer than his evil brothers. "Ok go find Samara. We'll take your stuff to the hotel," Said Klaus. "5 star luxury suite," He winked, gloating the perks of being a vampire.

"As far as they know you're just the new girl in school. Make friends with them. Do whatever you feel the need to do, just find Samara," Said Elijah. "Why do you guys care so much about finding her?" I asked. "Samara holds the key to the tomb," Said Klaus. "What's in the tomb?" I asked. "A time traveling device. We all have our regrets, and with this device all of them can go away," Explained Elijah.

I knew what that meant. I could go back in time and change ever getting turned into a mermaid. That would change my life. Now I didn't have my friends to worry about, they were gone. I had a new life–a life in Mystic Falls. "Say no more. I'll find Samara," I said. Tomorrow morning I would go to the new school and find Samara.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-

I wandered through the hallways of Rosewood High, searching for Samara, when I bumped into a blonde girl. She had wavy blonde hair and perfectly-lined aqua blue eyes. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry," I said. "That's ok," She said nicely. She seemed the popular, prom queen kind of girl. "I'm Hanna," She said with a smile. "I'm Emma," I said. "Are you new here?" She asked. I was pretty sure my accent was a dead give away. "Yeah. I'm from Australia," I said. I knew that was kind of a lie, but I needed to cover up my Mystic Falls past.

"Oh my god! That is so cool!" She said. "Hey, I can show you to your next class if you want," She offered. "Yeah. That'd be great. I have English next. With Mr. Fitz," I said. "No way. Me too!" She said, leading me down the crowded hallways, and to Mr. Fitz's english class. "You can sit by us," She said kindly. "I'm Aria," Said a brunette girl already in the classroom. A tall, slim girl with jet black hair and tan skin came into the room and set next to Aria.

"I'm Emily," She said. Another brunette girl came in the room. She took a seat next to Hanna. "I'm Spencer," She said. "Guys this is Emma. She's from Australia," Said Hanna. "That is so cool! Did you live by the beach," Said Aria, clearly interested. "Yeah. Our house was right along the shore," She said. "You are so lucky. We live like miles from a beach," Said Emily.

The chatter in the classroom quieted down as soon as the bell rang. Mr. Fitz came to the center of the room. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" He said to me. I nodded. "I'm Emma. I'm Australia," I said. "Oh my god. That's so cool!" Said a girl across the room. "Don't you guys have Christmas in the summer?" Said another girl. I was pounded with questions. Lucky for me, Mr. Fitz called the attention of the class.

I continued through the next 4 classes, until it was time for lunch. "Emma," Called Hanna across the cafeteria. "Sit with us!" She shouted. I made my way over to her table and took a seat. I heard my phone buzz and I saw that there was a new text.

_Ooh 5 now! What do I say: The more the merrier!_

_-A_

"Who was that?" Asked Spencer. "Oh. Just...my mom," I said. They glanced at each other. "Have you been getting A texts too?" Asked Hanna. Aria slapped her. "Hanna!" She scolded. "Yeah," I showed them the new text. Hanna wrote down her number on a piece of paper. Aria, Spencer, and Emily wrote theirs too. "Text me later. I guess you're one of us now," She said.

I smiled. "Wait how long have you been getting these texts?" I asked. "Since Allison's funeral. In September," Answered Emily. "Hey do you guys by any chance know Samara Jones?" I asked. They shook their heads. Maybe I wasn't looking in the right place. I didn't care. I was already making new friends.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-

"Did you find her?" Asked Klaus. "No. But why do you guys need her so badly?" I asked. "If we kill her, then we get the time machine. We all have our regrets and with this we won't have them anymore," He explained. This meant I wouldn't have to be a mermaid anymore and I could move on in my life. Now that I was away from Cleo and Rikki, there was nothing holding me back.

I went on my laptop and searched Samara Jones. A picture of a blonde girl came up as president a lesbian and gay support group at Washington High. "Oh she went that way," Said Kol. We all laughed. "Ok. It's Friday. Tomorrow morning I can go find her," I said. I felt my phone buzz.

**New text message from: Hanna**

Hey Emma. We're going to get some dinner, wanna come?

**From: Emma**

Sure.

**From: Hanna**

Ok. Meet us at the Rosewood Grill in 5

**From: Emma**

Kk. See you there.

"I'm going to the grill with some friends," I said. "Elijah. Go with her," Ordered Klaus. "I can go by myself. Thank you," I said. "Just for protection love. I'm doing this because we care about you and don't want you to die," He said. "Awh! You care about me," I said. "Don't make me take that back," He said. We all shared a laugh.

Elijah and I made our way to the grill, and the four girls were sitting at a table. "Emma over here," Called Aria. "Ooh is that your boyfriend?" Said Hanna. "Oh no. Just a good friend," I said. "Elijah you can go now," I said. He left the grill. "But Klaus said.." I cut him off. "I don't care," I said. "Ooh feisty. Just like Rebekah," He joked. I smiled and waved as he left.

"Ok. Tomorrow night is the school dance-a-thon. You should come?" Invited Emily. "What time is it at?" I asked. "8:00," Said Hanna. "Yeah sure," I said. "Ok. We can pick you up at 7:30," Offered Hanna. "Where do you live?" Asked Spencer. "I can meet you at your house," I said. I couldn't tell them I lived at a 5-star hotel with 3 hungry, original vampires. Spencer gave me her address and I agreed to meet them there at 7:30.

We talked over dinner for a while, but I had a job to do. I went back to the hotel room and did some more research on Samara.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hurry up Kol," I said. "Would you like to drive," He offered. "Yes!" I said. "Fine," Kol pulled over and switched seats with me. I was in a car with 3 angry originals. Samara's club meets on Saturdays at 11:30. We only had 10 minutes to get to her school, before she was gone.

I pulled up on the curb next to the school. "Elijah park the car," I climbed out of the car, and Elijah slid into the passengers seat. Kol, Klaus, and I made our way into the school. I went to room 207 as instructed. "See you all next week," Said Samara. Everyone in the club began to flow out the doorways. I entered the classroom. She looked up at us and tried to run out of the room vampire speed.

"Did you really think you could run forever?" Said Klaus. "Would you do the honors?" Said Klaus, handing me the stake. Klaus and Kol held her still as I plunged the stake into her heart. It was the first time I ever staked a vampire, and it made me feel kind of...powerful.

"Where's the time machine?" I asked. "We need to drop her body off of Wickery Bridge, and the time machine will surface," Explained Klaus. "I can't leave Rosewood. I just can't," I said. "Ok love. Here's a choice. Live here or get the time machine," He said. "I can compel your new friends to forget you," Offered Kol. "That's ok. I want them to remember me," I said.

I sent all of the girls a text. "I can't make it to the dance tonight. Sorry guys"

"Done," I said. Klaus drove us home and by the time we got back to Mystic Falls it was Sunday afternoon. He parked the car on Wickery Bridge, and we got Samara out of the trunk. Elijah threw her into the water, and as promised the time machine surfaced in the lake. I dove into the water without thinking, and grabbed the pendant. I swam out of sight of the originals and opened the time machine pendant. I typed in the date we became mermaids and the location it happened.

OoO

I felt the world turn white, and suddenly I was on Mako Island. "Emma are you sure this is safe," Asked Cleo. "No. The water police should be coming. Let's wait here," I said. "But you just said..." I cut off Cleo mid-sentence. "I don't care. I changed my mind," I said. The three of us waited on the shore, and as planned, the water police came to the shore.

I opened my pendant and typed in the present day in Mystic Falls.

OoO

I was sitting under the bridge, but this time I had no tail. I swam out of cover and saw Elijah, Klaus, and Kol waiting. "Did you get it?" Asked Kol. I climbed out of the water and hiked up the hill. I handed the pendant to the originals. I was no longer a mermaid, and everything was perfect.

I grabbed the pendant back, and used the teleporter to take me to the Gold Coast. I saw Rikki sitting under a tree. "I thought you left town," Said Rikki. "I missed you too," I said sarcastically. "We're not exactly friends," She said rudely. I decided to try my luck with Cleo. Cleo was sitting with some girls in the Juice Net Cafe. "Emma. I thought you moved," She said. At least she was a little more excited to see me than Rikki. "You still owe me $40," She said. I handed her the money, and she sat down with her friends.

Ouch. I went back to Mystic Falls where people actually remembered me. I was still on the bridge with the originals. We went back home. When Elena saw me, she ran over and gave me a huge hug. "God I missed you so much!" Said Elena. "You're all wet. Go home and get changed. I'll meet you at the Grill in an hour," Said Elena. When I opened the door, my mom, dad, and Elliot came running over to give me a hug. "You are so dedicated to swimming. Did you just go for a swim in the lake?" Asked my mom. I nodded.

I unpacked and got cleaned up. When I got to the grill, all my friends were there. Matt came up to me and kissed me. "I missed you Emma," He said. I just remembered that the only reason we broke up was because I was a mermaid. I was an amazing swimmer, with a boyfriend and a bunch of great new friends. Not to mention, A didn't have anything against me now!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-

**AN: Thank you guys for reading. Be sure to check out the Supernatural Games. I will try to update every month.**


	9. AN

**AN:**

Thank you to all my amazing followers. I will be updating my story on October 3, 2013. I know it seems like a while, but would you rather wait for a good chapter or get a bad, rushed one now? In the mean time check out my story The Superatural Games. It's a 3 way crossover between Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries, and the Hunger Games. Aria, Hannah, Spencer, Emily, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are fighting alongside Katniss and Peeta in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

-Zeldaxluve64


End file.
